Lúcido
by Kyubi1
Summary: Shinji ha tenido un muy mal día, hoy si se ha sentido, más que triste, encabronado, por lo que al regresar a casa se va a dormir, en el que tiene un interesante sueño que lo hará cambiar, aunque sea un poco. Habrá humor y un poco de romance, ¿por qué no? Pasen y lean. ¡Capítulo final!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es mi primer fanfic de Evangelion y espero sea el último ya que tengo muchos, tendrá pocos capítulos y espero les guste y se rían un poco de mi historia, por todas las cosas desafortunadas que pasan, XD. **

**Son bienvenidos los reviews y cualquier critica constructiva o lo que quieran decir, la verdad solo espero que lo disfruten. **

* * *

**Lúcido.**

Hoy definitivamente no era su día, ¡por supuesto que no! Solo porque se despertó tarde hoy, Asuka le gritó y le regañó como una fiera por no haberse levantado temprano para hacer un desayuno decente, ya que el desayuno fue cereal. De camino a casa le dijo lo inútil que era y más insultos, pero está bien, Shinji ya se había acostumbrado a las maldades de su "amiga" Asuka Langley Soryu, la gran piloto del EVA 02, como ella siempre se refería a sí misma y que Shinji era un idiota. Pero hasta ahí todo bien, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y fue regañado por tercera vez en el día por no hacer el almuerzo, pero Shinji tenía una razón para eso: ayer se había desvelado escuchando su SDAT, su música, para relajarse después de haber derrotado a otro ángel más, pero si le hubiera comentado de esto a Asuka, posiblemente le hubiera mandado al diablo y lo hubiera pateado hasta la muerte, si es que se presentaba la ocasión, Asuka podía ser tan extrema como se podría imaginar, pero gracias a dios o alguna deidad que arriba, en el amplio cielo, todavía lo quería un… bueno, aunque sea una pizca de amor tenía por Shinji para que no muriera ese día.

O si lo pensamos mejor, se podría decir que, de hecho, esa deidad odia a Shinji. El joven Ikari estuvo pensando en dios mientras escuchaba música y eso causó, al día siguiente, todas las regañadas de Asuka, pero también descubrió que dios o cualquier deidad que estuviera arriba, lo odiaba o se estaba desquitando con él. ¿A quiénes sirven los ángeles? A dios.

"Ese cabrón tiene toda la culpa de esto, ¿tanto me odias, dios?"

Shinji llegó a pensar en lo anterior escrito y cosas peores, se desquitó mentalmente sobre este hecho y si no tuviera tanto autocontrol, posiblemente hubiera ahogado sus penas en el alcohol, aunque también lo pensó pero se imaginó en las cosas ridículas que diría y como Asuka, tal vez, en un ataque de ira lo pudiera matar, ¡no, no, no! Eso sería muy peligroso, por eso no lo hizo. Pero después de recordar por qué demonios arriesgaba tanto la vida en pilotear el EVA, se dio cuenta de que toda la maldita culpa se debía a un solo, maldito y desgraciado ser.

"Bastardo… mi padre es solo es un bastardo, no sé ni por qué estoy pensando en él".

Y era verdad, él solo pensaba en su padre cuando: estaba hasta la ching… de las acciones de su padre o estaba muerto en vida pensando en la crueldad de su padre al haberlo abandonado desde los 4 años, sí, Gendo Ikari dejó a su hijo tirado como si fuera un cacahuate, ¡que cabrón el muy desgraciado!

Pero bueno, regresemos al día de Shinji, este día también resultó ser de exámenes y Shinji ni pudo estudiar, se lo dijo a su profesor pero a este hombre le importó un comino eso. ¡Le daba igual! La calificación de Shinji sin duda estaría afectada, pero el joven ya estaba perdiendo su paciencia.

"Ayer no pude estudiar, profesor… ¡Salve su maldita vida junto con la de otros! ¡Y a usted no le interesa!".

Eso fue lo que pensó en ese momento de furia, pero como siempre, se lo aguantó, ¿qué cosas se aguantaba Shinji Ikari?

Muchas.

Quería gritarle a su padre lo desgraciado que era, pero también quería verlo morir o tal vez muerto, o tal vez una muerte lenta y dolorosa en la que lo viera llorar y demás.

Quería mandar a la verg… a Asuka por mandarlo y tratarlo de la patada cada vez que se le diera la gana.

Y muchas cosas más que quería sacar de su sistema y que quería cambiar. Dios, él quería que todos fueran un poco más amables y tolerantes, ¡como él lo era con todos!

De camino al departamento, junto con Asuka, Shinji iba meditando todo lo malo que le pasó en este día, todo era culpa de su padre, de dios, de los ángeles, del mal carácter de Asuka, de la intolerancia de su profesor, incluso de Misato que debería cuidar de ellos y más bien era opuesto, él la cuidaba a ella. ¡Era el sirviente de todos! Y solo asentía siempre a todo, como si ya estuviera domesticado, como una mascota o un esclavo.

¿Mascota o esclavo? Quién sabe… ¿Qué era peor? Él no quería decidirse.

—Asuka—. Llamó él con voz cansada y con el ánimo en los suelos.

— ¿Qué pasa?—. Dijo con su voz fuerte, expresando seguridad, seguridad que Shinji jamás demostraba. Pero se quedó pensando en si debería disculparse, ¿volvería a ser una mascota entrenada de nuevo? ¿Y Asuka era su dueña? "¡No otra vez!" se gritó a sí mismo en su mente. — ¿Qué pasa? Dilo de una vez.

—Mañana me despertaré temprano, así que…—"No me grites, cabrona"—No te preocupes por mañana.

— ¡Pues espero que así sea!—. Dijo en tono de orden, sí, posiblemente ella veía a Shinji como un chucho (Perro corriente).

Shinji y Asuka entraron en el departamento y la Alemana se metió al baño y advirtió que si Shinji miraba, podría empezar a despedirse del mundo. Eso lo hizo temblar, luego fue al refrigerador por alguna soda y se encontró con una nota de su supuesta tutora:

"Shinji-kun, Asuka, dejé dinero para pizzas, estaré trabajando hasta muy tarde. Alimenten a Pen-pen y por favor, no peleen".

—Lo que tú digas, Misato—. Dijo para sí con sarcasmo, abrió el refrigerador y vio las sodas y el six de cervezas de Misato. Hoy había sido un mal día, de hecho, muchos días eran tan malos como este e injustos, ya estaba en racha y Misato siempre bebía y se ponía hasta las chanclas de tan bola (Borracha que se tambalea) que estaba. Probar un poco de esa alegría no estaría mal, ¿no? Agarró su soda y se la bebió de un trago, luego vio la cerveza y la agarró, se fue a su cuarto y meditó en bebérsela por unos momentos.

—"¿Qué tiene de malo que beba? Misato siempre lo hace, ella se ve feliz cuando bebe, si es solo una… no estará mal, solo será una"—. Shinji iba a abrirla pero la tentación se alejó de él y decidió, como siempre, hacer lo correcto y dejarla ahí. Algún día bebería pero no sería hoy.

Shinji se puso su SDAT y solo escuchó unas cuantas canciones antes de que cayera dormido en su cama, estaba durmiendo a pata suelta, literalmente.

* * *

Incluso en sus sueños, lo miserable de su vida se repetía, ni en sus sueños se salvaba de lo jodido que la había pasado hoy. Su sueño fue justamente el del día de hoy, pero hubo un ligero detalle, Shinji estaba **consciente**. Él estaba despierto en su sueño, tal vez era que estaba demasiado cansado pero su cerebro seguía alerta.

Se levantó de golpe y vio la hora en el reloj digital de su habitación y apenas eran las siete. Luego los números se movieron de forma extraña, él alejó la vista de eso y decidió levantarse para hacer el desayuno, fue hacia la cocina, prendió la luz y ¡manos a la obra!

—Veamos que hay—. En el refrigerador no había mucho, solo leche y huevos, además de mantequilla y un poco de queso, vio a la mesa y todavía había un poco de pan. Pensó de inmediato en la Alemana que tenía como compañera de departamento. —Que se vaya al diablo si no le gusta—. Pasó un tiempo corto y él suspiró, era Asuka después de todo, no podría contra ella. Se revolvió su cabello negro corto y cerró el refrigerador con decepción. —Como desearía que estuviera bien lleno para hacer un buen desayuno—. Volvió a suspirar y a abrir el refrigerador pero tal como pidió, ahí estaban un montón de cosas que podría usar para un buen desayuno o mejor dicho, un banquete.

Shinji se asustó un poco por ese hecho, pero sonrío mucho por eso.

—Es verdad, este es mi sueño y como estoy consciente… puedo hacer… lo que yo quiera—. La idea le gustaba, el poder también. Realizó un desayuno digno de hotel de cinco estrellas para su tutora, Asuka y él, por supuesto.

Lo hizo de forma rápida, incluso se multiplicó para hacerlo más rápido y mandó a su clon a buscar a Asuka, la encontró dormida como roca con una blusa amarilla de tirantes y con un short de mezclilla que daba una buena visión de sus piernas, con su cabello rojizo esparcido en su almohada, metió su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón, sacó un ramo de rosas y esparció los pétalos de forma de que quedara como un camino, lo cual logró. Luego regresó con el cuerpo dormido de Asuka y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sabes, Asuka? No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacer esto justo ahora, no quiero porque eres mujer, pero últimamente me has tratado como si fueras el diablo con látigo en mano. Por eso solo será uno y espero que te duela hasta en el trasero—. El clon le dio una cachetada a Asuka que la hizo despertar de inmediato y le dejó marca en su mejilla de su mano, ella estaba encabronada pero no había nadie, ella luego notó el camino de rosas y le pareció extraño, así que decidió saber a dónde conducía, así que lo siguió hasta que llegó al comedor, donde un banquete la esperaba.

—Oh… vaya, cielos—. Fueron las palabras que pudo decir Asuka al ver un banquete de tal magnitud, de hecho, ocupaba toda la mesa. —Shinji, tú… ¿hiciste todo esto? ¿Para mí?

—Sí, también para mí y para Misato, no te sientas la más importante—. Shinji se acercó a ella, pero ella estaba enojada por eso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso, tercer niño?—. Pero Shinji la tomó de su barbilla y lo siguiente lo dijo en tono seductor.

—Si cerraras un poco la boca, podrías ser la más importante, Asuka-chan—. Luego se acercó a su oído. —Podría ser solo tuyo y hacerte el desayuno todos los días, justo como hoy.

—Shinji… idiota—. Dijo lentamente y ruborizada.

— ¿No quieres?—. Dijo a su oído y luego le dio un beso en su mejilla y ella se sobresaltó, sintió electricidad recorrer por su espina dorsal.

—Shinji… Shinji… Shinji—. La sintió jadear y él verdaderamente estaba disfrutando esto, ella estaba a su merced y él se alejó para ver su rostro sonrojado mientras seguía diciendo su nombre, cansado pero satisfecho de su reacción, hizo algo al respecto:

—Rayos, solo cierra la boca—. Y le tapó la nariz y la besó en la boca, justo como ella había hecho antes, cuando estaba aburrida.

—Shinji… Shinji…—. Siguió escuchando a pesar de que la estaba besando, eso no era nada bueno.

* * *

— ¡Shinji!—. Él regresó del mundo de sus sueños y al ver los ojos azules de su compañera-demonio Asuka, se sintió triste y el poder y seguridad que sintió se fue ahí mismo al carajo. — ¡Idiota! No comí nada hoy y aun así no haces la comida, ¡cielos! ¿En qué estás pensando?

Shinji suspiró con fuerza y ni siquiera se disculpó como solía hacer, dejó a Asuka con las palabras en la boca y fue a la cocina para prepararle algo a ese demonio sexy que tenía como compañera de departamento.

Y otra vez se decepcionó, otra vez estaba en ese mundo tan desgraciado y llegó a otra conclusión en el día: estaba en el infierno. Quien sabe en qué nivel, pero su castigadora era Asuka y sus verdugos los ángeles. Si, era todo un infierno.

Pero no todo era tan malo, de hecho, lo único bueno era ese sueño en el que estaba despierto y se sentía con tanto poder como cuando estaba en su EVA, en sus sueños él era como dios, ¡cómo le agradó ese Shinji!

Ahora ya tenía algo que hacer en la noche y no era hacerse una paja (Masturbarse), no, era volver a ese lindo sueño y volver a ponerse en la piel de ese Shinji Ikari: el poderoso, el seguro, el fuerte, el seductor y demás.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, esta es la segunda parte de mi fic, no me salió como esperé, pero creo que les gustará porque a mí me encantó, y me ayudó a liberarme de tensión, espero que pase eso con ustedes, XD. **

**Y espero que lo disfruten y gracias por el review, espero que te guste este capítulo también. **

* * *

**Exceso.**

Shinji sonrío de forma satisfactoria después de muchísimo tiempo. Asuka no había quedado conforme con la acción de Shinji de dejarla con las palabras en la boca, también estaba sorprendida de la acción del joven Ikari. Fue hacia la cocina y se sentó a observarlo con detenimiento mientras hacía la comida, Shinji no la pudo notar, él seguía deseando dormir para soñar de nuevo.

Pesadillas, muchas de ellas había sufrido desde que era niño, desde que su madre se había ido al cielo o eso esperaba Shinji, al menos que su madre allá ido ahí, pero después de todo este rollo de los ángeles y del fin del mundo, pensó que tal vez no sería bueno que ella estuviera en el cielo, pero se dejó de torturar con eso. Sí, Shinji divagaba mucho escuchando su inseparable SDAT, ¡oh, como amaba esa máquina!

—"Shinji… estás muy raro, demasiado. ¿Le grité demasiado esta vez?"—. Asuka siguió pensando en más razones por las cuales Shinji estaba así. Sin poder llegar a una conclusión, Asuka terminó por resignarse y vio como Shinji le sirvió Ramen, obvio no era instantáneo y le dio una soda del refrigerador, él siguió con su sonrisa, como si hubiera hecho un gran trabajo.

—Ahí tienes, Asuka. Espero que te guste—. Sin más, Shinji dio pasos para retirarse.

— ¡Espera!

— ¿Qué?—"Maldición, quiero irme a dormir".

—Tú… tampoco almorzaste nada y…—. Asuka estaba un poco avergonzada y Shinji no pudo evitar volver a pensar en su esclavitud o domesticación: "¿Mi dueña por fin se toma la molestia de preocuparse por mí?"

— ¿Y?—. Preguntó Shinji, un poco desesperado por irse a dormir y tal vez, golpearla un poco más en sus sueños. Asuka gruñó y volteó a otro lado.

— ¡Acompáñame a comer! Es raro comer sola y tienes que comer, digo, si no estuvieras en buenas condiciones, Shinji idiota, ¿con quién competiría con mi maravilloso EVA 02? Tampoco es como si fueras la gran cosa—. Dijo con orgullo, Shinji quería gritarle que comiera sola y que él no era su perro para acompañarla, pero suspiró y se portó amable, como siempre.

—"Sí, claro, Asuka. Esa es tu forma de decirme: ¿A quién uso de saco de boxeo si Shinji idiota no está?"—Tienes razón, Asuka. No he comido nada.

—Por supuesto que tengo la razón—. Dijo feliz y con orgullo. Ambos comieron juntos sin decirse mucho, pero en el fondo de su corazón, Asuka estaba feliz de que era acompañada para comer, no estaba sola y tenía comida deliciosa que "ese idiota", como solía llamarle, le preparaba todos los sagrados días, hubiera ángel o no, el jovencito debía hacerle su desayuno, comida y cena a la gran Asuka Langley Soryu. ¿Qué ganaba nuestro protagonista por ser amable con ella? ¡El paquete especial Asuka: insultos, golpes y el ser llamado idiota!

Pero el joven ya se había cansado de vivir en ese infierno, de su maldita dueña, de los endemoniados ángeles, de pilotear el EVA, de su padre y de ser un sirviente. ¿Por qué no recurrir al suicidio? Sí, eso era una buena idea, Shinji ya la había pensado, ¿pero qué creen? Se sentía tan miserable que a nadie le importaría si se iba de este mundo, así que ya se había deshecho de esa brillante idea para decirle adiós a este mundo cruel, pero quería volver a ese sueño hermoso, quería volver para besar a Asuka, luego mandarla al diablo, luego le daría otra cachetada y luego… quién sabe qué más, lo que fuera era bueno.

—Me voy a dormir—. Anunció Shinji y después se fue, incluso dejó los platos ahí.

— ¡No voy a lavar los trastes!

—No importa, los lavaré después, solo déjalo ahí—"Solo déjame de joder, Asuka"—. Pensó con rabia, recordando todo lo malo que siempre pasaba y todo era culpa de ella, pero como siempre, tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba.

Nada más al entrar a su cuarto, fue por su reproductor de música, se puso los audífonos y se acostó en su cama. "Despierto, despierto", se repetía a sí mismo para volver a ese lindo sueño.

* * *

¡Y por Jesucristo, este chico lo logró! Iban de camino a la escuela, con todo y el uniforme, volteó a ver a Asuka, ella estaba sonrojada y no quería ver a Shinji, él pensó en lo bien que se sentía eso y que ella se veía linda, sí, ese demonio se veía linda, por primera vez en su vida.

—Asuka—. Dijo con seguridad y directo.

— ¿Sí?—. Dijo ella con voz entrecortada y con un sonrojo.

—Nada, solo quería decirte que en verdad te ves linda.

—Ah… eh…—. Ella se sonrojó mucho más. — ¡Pero claro! Yo siempre me veo hermosa—. Dijo con orgullo pero sonrojada, eso no lo podía ocultar.

Ellos llegaron a la escuela y al llegar la hora del examen, Shinji sabía todas las respuestas y contestó bien todo, al final del examen, escribió: "Váyase a la ching… profesor".

Feliz entregó el examen y salió del salón, ya no tenía nada por lo que estar. Luego se acordó de su padre y en un parpadeo, estaba en su EVA 01 y su padre entre sus manos.

—Shinji, ¡bájame de aquí!

—Sí, por supuesto, te bajaré… ¡Al infierno, donde perteneces!—. Y con apretar la mano del EVA, se oyó un crack y la mano de su EVA estaba con sangre. Shinji sonrío, sintió una paz enorme, le había hecho un favor al mundo y estaba tan contento que pensó en celebrar y con su robot gigante fue hacia una licorería y bebió, luego fue al restaurante más caro y pidió lo que quisiera mientras su EVA apuntaba con su rifle a todos los meseros.

—Cuidadito el que intente algo, porque si lo hace, ¡Ja! Ya verá que le pasa, no por nada tengo este robot gigante—. Advirtió el joven Ikari, con una mirada que incitaba miedo y desquicio.

—Shinji Ikari—. Dijo uno de los meseros. — ¡Shinji!—. Eso no era bueno.

* * *

— ¡SHINJI, IDIOTA!—. Era Asuka de nuevo, su "dueña" quién lo estaba agitando para que se despertara. — ¡Al fin! ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es? ¡Son las diez! Y tengo hambre, ¡apúrate con la cena!

—"¿Cuánto me estás pagando?"—. Pensó la sirvienta, digo Shinji. —Ahorita…

— ¿¡Ahorita!? ¡Eso espero! Cielos, ¡estás muy holgazán hoy! ¿Qué te pasa?—"En serio, Shinji, ¿qué te pasa?"

—"Joder, ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar golpearla?"—. Pensó el muchachito, a punto de estallar. Se incorporó y fue a hacerle la cena a la maldita Asuka, la estaba maldiciendo mientras hacía la cena. —"Maldita perra… como no se va la verg…"—. Y dijo muchas más maldades en su interior.

Cuando acabó, le dejó el plato servido mientras Asuka revisaba todos sus movimientos, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Shinji ahora sí estaba hasta los cojones de todo ese maltrato, en verdad quería desquitarse. Fue al baño para ver la repisa donde estaba la pasta de dientes y las medicinas, buscó hasta que encontró la cajita de pastillas para dormir.

—"Esto es perfecto"—. Salió del baño y se fue a su cuarto.

—Shinji, ¿no vas a cenar?

—No tengo hambre—. Respondió secamente a Asuka y se encerró en su cuarto, vio la cerveza de su cuarto, hace mucho que ya no estaba fría. —Los odio a todos y a nadie le importo de verdad, solo soy un esclavo.

Se bebió la cerveza y estaba más agria que nunca pero poco le importó, la usó para tragarse la pastilla para dormir, se puso a escuchar música de su SDAT y escribió una nota para Misato:

"Misato, por favor no te preocupes, pero no iré a clases".

La pegó en la puerta de su cuarto y regresó a su cama, a disfrutar de sus sueños.

* * *

Nuevamente estaba consciente y lo primero que hizo fue ir con Asuka, tenía la misma ropa que cuando la fue a despertar en sus sueños, ¿para qué la buscó? Para ahorcarla y que cerrara su boca de una vez por todas, luego regresó el tiempo e insultó a Asuka.

—Asuka.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Eres una idiota y una perdedora, estoy harto de que me trates como a un chucho.

— ¿Me llamaste idiota? ¡Shinji!

— ¿Te lo repito?—. Preguntó con sarcasmo, Asuka estaba fuera de sus casillas.

— ¡Shinji, vas a pagar por esto!—. Shinji le quitó, literalmente, la boca a Asuka y ella estaba en shock y ni un solo sonido salía de ahí, Shinji se echó a reír y salió de la casa mientras seguía riéndose.

Pensó en ir a visitar a su papi para darle una muerte placentera, luego recordó que Gendo tenía mucho dinero, así que consiguió automáticamente su tarjeta y compró todo lo que quiso, todo el dinero era de NERV.

Ni veía las horas pasar, quién sabe cuánto llevaba dormido pero le valía un comino todo. Las primeras horas fueron buenas; se divirtió gastando todo el dinero de NERV en puras tonterías. Bebió toda la cerveza que quiso y demás bebidas alcohólicas, tuvo una noche caliente con Asuka que causó, fuera de sus sueños, un orgasmo placentero.

Shinji estaba disfrutando del libre albedrío del hombre y de su imaginación, él era dios y al pensarlo, se imaginó peleando con los ángeles que hasta ahora había combatido y los humilló.

En uno de sus sueños, Shinji estaba viendo la puesta de sol arriba de su EVA con un six de cervezas, pensando en su vida. Llevaba su plug suit y sujetaba una cerveza en su mano derecha.

—Ya no soy el idiota de siempre—. Luego de otro sorbo, reflexionó. — ¿Por qué me tocó esta vida tan desgraciada? ¿Por qué no le tocó esto a alguien más?

Pensó en Toji, pero lo descartó porque hubiera muerto en la primera pelea. Luego pensó en Hikari, pero la chica era buena con él, no merecía pasar por este infierno, ni siquiera él. Luego pensó en más personas pero todas hubieran perecido ya o hubieran optado por el suicidio, si hubiera sido Misato la piloto del EVA posiblemente lo hubiera manejado borracha. El chico dio una carcajada por eso.

—Esto es tan irónico—. Dijo al llegar a la conclusión ya de por sí esperada. —Ningún desgraciado podría haber soportado esto, solo yo.

Y por eso estaba maldito para la eternidad, por eso viviría ese infierno de toda la vida, ¿por qué las personas tenían que ser tan malas? Tal vez por eso dios ya estaba harto de todos los humanos que mandó a los ángeles a darles el castigo divino, sí, eso tenía bastante sentido, Shinji reflexionó.

—Tal vez debería unirme a los ángeles—. Bebió otra cerveza y más mareado se sintió.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Para estas horas dormido, ya había matado a su padre de muchas formas; lo había pisado como una cucaracha desde su robot, también le había cortado el pene, también lo había quemado vivo mientras comía unas palomitas y demás muertes horribles pero que se merecía ese cabrón. Shinji estaba descontrolado y cansado de matar tanto a su padre y de no saber que más hacer. Había humillado a Asuka, la había hecho llorar, la había insultado como ella lo hacía con él, también la había hecho su perra y la había sacado a pasear con correa por el parque mientras todos miraban.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Se estaba quedando sin ideas y sin cordura también, pero lo notaba, ¡estaba disfrutando esto! Y más el buen sexo con esa alemana-demonio. Era una cabrona, pero que cuerpo tenía, de eso no había duda.

Sonrío de forma macabra, como si fuera Gendo; si se viera en un espejo, posiblemente no habría diferencia entre Gendo y él. Apareció en el departamento y fue con Asuka.

—Asuka—. Llamó con voz ronca de tanto beber alcohol, ella fue a su encuentro con miedo, ya la había torturado bastante.

— ¿Si, Shinji-sama?

—Te has portado mal, es hora de castigarte.

—…bueno, está bien, Shinji-sama—. Ella expuso su trasero y dejó que Shinji le diera de nalgadas.

— ¡Grita mi nombre, Asuka!—"Ya me cansé de hacerlo con la mano"—. Y apareció un látigo de la nada y se empezó a reír.

— ¡Ahn, Shinji-sama! ¡Shinji-sama!

* * *

Fuera de sus sueños, Shinji se reía con maldad y se escuchaba en la plena mañana, Asuka ya estaba vestida con el uniforme escolar y encabronada de verlo así.

— ¡Despierta! ¡Ya es tarde!—. Pero no hubo respuesta y le dio una cachetada a Shinji pero él seguía dormido. — ¿Qué?—. Lo golpeó y luego lo agitó pero no pasó nada. Misato entró con ojeras al cuarto.

— ¿Qué no es hora de ir a la escuela?

—Shinji… no despierta.

— ¿¡Qué?!—. Como si fuera una madre preocupada o una buena tutora, corrió hasta Shinji y le revisó el pulso, estaba vivo pero muy dormido. — ¡Shinji-kun!

* * *

Dentro de sus sueños, Asuka gemía de placer y de dolor, las marcas del látigo estaban en su trasero, el muchacho no se daba cuenta del daño, solo quería liberar su furia y Shinji siguió dándole látigo tras látigo, pero escuchó un leve grito.

— ¡Shinji-kun!—. Y por razones extrañas, inconscientes, Shinji pensó en su madre. Y empezó a llorar, tanto ahí como fuera de sus sueños, eso hasta hizo preocupar a Asuka, fuera y dentro del sueño. Shinji la abrazó por la espalda.

— ¡Lo siento!—. Su cordura había regresado para quedarse, Asuka lo miró preocupada y con cierta pena.

— ¿Qué pasa, Shinji-sama? ¿Hice algo malo?

— ¡No, no has hecho nada! Yo… ¡Yo he sido un monstruo!—. La abrazó con fuerza y luego salió corriendo de ahí, hasta que se detuvo frente a un charco de agua y se vio; con los ojos oscuros, desalineado y vio sus manos de color rojo, de tantas nalgadas hacia Asuka y luego se horrorizó: vio el rostro de su padre, de ese hombre que odiaba.

—Tú eres el único que merece mi odio… ni Asuka, ni Misato, ni nadie más merece… esto—. Con el rostro bañado en lágrimas se arrodilló y frunció el ceño hacia el rostro de su padre. —Incluso en mis sueños me haces sufrir, pero no me convertiré en ti, nunca. ¡Nunca! ¡NUNCA!

* * *

Después de gritar eso, el chico abrió los ojos y vio los rostros preocupados de Misato, su tutora irresponsable, y de Asuka, su castigadora. Pero notó bien la preocupación de las dos mujeres, él siguió con lágrimas en el rostro, sintiéndose mal por lo que había hecho fuera de la realidad.

—Shinji-kun.

— ¡Tonto! ¡Asustaste a Misato!—. Shinji sonrío y abrazó a las dos, ninguna de ellas se esperó esa reacción.

—Lo siento—. Les dijo con voz quebrada. Pensando en todas las maldades que había hecho. —Lo siento, Misato-san, no volveré a hacer esto jamás—. Y apretó el abrazo a las dos.

—Shinji-kun… no te preocupes—. Ella lo abrazó, estaba cansadísima por trabajar tan tarde, pero se sintió tan bien con ese abrazo, no sabía la razón. Asuka estaba en shock, no se esperó esto en ningún sentido.

—Asuka, lo siento. Sé que no te gusta que me disculpe de todo, pero… no volveré a lastimarte jamás, ¡nunca!

—Pero… si no me has hecho nada, tonto—. Dudó en abrazarlo, había una lucha interna entre hacerlo o no. La sensación era cálida, no lo podía negar y Shinji siempre era bueno con ella, pero su orgullo no le permitía demostrar afecto y menos a Shinji.

—Nunca… les haré… ningún daño porque… ustedes son muy importantes para mí—. Las lágrimas dejaron de salir y a su mente vinieron las pocas veces en que Asuka era buena y las veces en que Misato le había hecho sonreír por su adicción a la cerveza o cuando competía con Pen-pen. Shinji lo sabía: su maldición era ser bueno y amable, además de su sensibilidad, no era un masoquista ni un idiota como decía Asuka, él era simplemente Shinji Ikari, piloto del EVA 01. —Las quiero, por favor, no lo olviden—. Confesó.

—"¿¡Qué?!"—. Asuka se sonrojó e incluso Misato también, la mano de Asuka actuó sola y abrazó a Shinji, en ese momento se separó de ellas y se secó las lágrimas, luego sonrío.

—Voy a hacer el desayuno.

Y ellas se le quedaron viendo mientras él salía del cuarto, sí, nadie merecía el odio de Shinji y él mismo tampoco lo merecía, le había costado el **exceso **de los sueños lúcidos pero lo había aprendido bien, tal vez… eso era bueno.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, gracias por el nuevo review, espero que les haya gustado el anterior capítulo, este también espero que les guste tanto como a mí al haberlo escrito. Esta historia aun no acaba hasta que yo lo decida, afortunadamente ya tengo el final en mente pero ya lo verán dentro de unos capítulos más. **

**No sé que voy a hacer con Rei, pero algo tendré que hacer con ella, aunque realmente esto solo se trata de Shinji, y un poco de Asuka, es con la que más interacción tiene. **

**Pero bueno, espero les guste. **

* * *

**Locura.**

Pasaron cerca de dos días después de que Shinji confesará, de forma abierta y sincera, lo que sentía por esas dos mujeres que lo maltrataban de forma directa e indirecta; Asuka, por tener un carácter digno de los demonios y Misato, por ser irresponsable; a pesar de conocer la posición de los dos pilotos que vivían en su apartamento, no hacía mucho para hacerlos sentir mejor ni para ayudarlos con sus problemas, pero bueno, era Misato, Shinji no podía esperar mucho de ella.

En el lapso de esos dos días, Asuka seguía en shock y debido a su carácter, evitó de cualquier forma a Shinji, ni quería verlo y se sonrojaba al recordar esas palabras: "las quiero, por favor, nunca lo olviden". Ella estuvo en una crisis existencial debido a ese hecho.

Misato, por su parte, sintió una sensación extraña al ver a Shinji tan expresivo de sus sentimientos, el chico era demasiado introvertido y teniendo a Asuka como compañera de departamento, pues… sí, se podía entender la razón y luego el pasado tan desgraciado que tenía, eso también lo afectaba emocionalmente y él siempre se guardaba todo para él, así fuera enojo, felicidad o amor, sobre todo esto último, tenía miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos y cuando lo hacía, estallaba. Reflexionó ella, después de una noche de cervezas, que estaba orgullosa de ese chico, no de que hubiera derrotado a un ángel, sino porque había logrado una meta personal porque había expresado sus sentimientos sin temor a nada. Además, decir que la quería a ella era algo entendible, a su manera de ver, pero… ¿¡Qué también quería a Asuka?! Eso ni ella se lo esperó, pero Shinji era raro y una persona algo complicada en cuanto a sus sentimientos se refería, pero ya era un avance.

Retomando el día de hoy, después de dos días de lo ocurrido, Shinji Ikari parece renovado totalmente, de hecho, ese día lloró menos que en otras ocasiones, era un nuevo récord y hoy, como todas las mañanas, le tocaba hacer el desayuno, de nuevo. Sí, había vuelto a la rutina y a ser el sirviente del departamento y la mascota de Asuka, pero no había sido molestado en lo más mínimo en estos dos días, lo cual era raro para él pero era bueno tener días de paz, lo único que lamentaba es que Asuka lo evitara por razones desconocidas.

"Las mujeres son muy complicadas".

Se limitó a pensar, por primera vez, que alguien no lo quisiera ver, aun si se trataba de Asuka, no le hizo nada a su ya de por sí mala autoestima, todo lo contrario, se lo tomó bien: ¡por fin tenía algo de paz!

También ya no recurría a los sueños lúcidos, aunque de vez en cuando se imaginaba un mundo feliz.

Shinji sirvió los platos, no había mucho en el refrigerador, así que hizo huevos con tocino. "No hay nada más", pensó para sí mismo. Sirvió la comida en la mesa, sacó el jugo del refrigerador y sirvió tres vasos en la mesa y dejó el jugo justo en medio, ahora todo estaba listo.

— **¿Para mí no hay nada, cabrón?—**. Dijo una voz melosa pero tan familiar que se asustó y no quería voltearse. Pero tuvo que hacerlo y se quedó pasmado al verse a sí mismo pero con su ropa para pilotear el EVA.

—"¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Estoy en un sueño?"—. Shinji miró el reloj pero funcionaba con naturalidad, por lo que no estaba soñando, Shinji dio una pequeña risa. —"Creo que los golpes de Asuka en verdad me están afectando"—. Volvió a ver al frente pero ese nuevo Shinji lo miraba con detenimiento.

— **¡Sigo aquí!—**. Anunció feliz e incluso alzó los brazos.

— ¿¡Quién eres?!—. Asuka, quién había terminado de bañarse y estaba vestida, sintió el olor del desayuno, había entrado a la cocina y había escuchado eso fuerte y claro.

—Soy yo, Shinji, idiota—. El chico se giró a ella con sudor en la frente y a lado de ella, apareció el otro Shinji.

—"¿Mi mente me está jugando una muy mala hoy?"

— **¡Mira! Llegó tu castigadora demonio, ¿lista para sus cariñitos?**—. Se burló el otro Shinji, le recordaba a sí mismo en sus sueños y frunció el ceño ante sus comentarios sarcásticos. Asuka se dio cuenta de esa mirada.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Shinji, idiota? Deja de verme así.

— ¡Asuka! No, nada, no me pasa nada—. Respondió un poco nervioso. —El desayuno está listo, Asuka. Iré a avisarle a Misato.

Shinji aprovechó a irse de ahí, el otro Shinji lo siguió a su mismo paso.

—**Tranquilo, no soy tan rápido. Nada malo está pasando. **

—"¿Nada malo está pasando?"—. Pensó con sarcasmo, algo estaba muy pero muy mal en todo esto, ¿se había vuelto esquizofrénico? ¿Tenía algún desorden mental después de tantos golpes de Asuka y de la vida? ¿Algún ángel lo estaba manipulando? ¿Otra vez dios hacía de las suyas? Quién sabe, Shinji estaba asustado pero no daba crédito a lo que veía, ¿y si ya iba en descenso a la locura? ¡No podía ser! No después de dos días de paz.

Se metió directo al baño y se lavó la cara pero al ver al espejo, lo saludó el otro Shinji con una sonrisa.

— ¿Me estoy volviendo loco? ¿Eres un ángel que ha entrado en mi mente?

—**No, ¿sabes? Mezclar cerveza con pastillas para dormir, sufrir una depresión interna y despertar antes de lo previsto no es la mejor combinación del mundo**—. Le señaló su cerebro. **—Algo muy serio te pasó aquí, hermano. **

— ¿Qué?

— **¿Te lo repito?**

— ¿Quién eres tú?—. Preguntó con suma duda. Verse a sí mismo sonreír sin razón alguna lo hizo sentirse aún más raro.

—**Soy tú, pero para no confundirte más, llámame… Akira, ¿qué te parece?**

— ¿Por qué?

— **¿Por qué no? ¡Soy libre! Además, así no nos confundimos. Creo que deberías volver o tu dueña te va a regañar. **

— ¡Ella no es mi dueña!

— ¡Shinji!—. Escuchó la voz de Asuka del otro lado.

—**Te lo dije.**

—"Maldita sea".

— ¡Se nos hace tarde, de nuevo! ¡Sal de ahí!

—Asuka, ahora mismo salgo—. Shinji miró con enojo a su copia pero salió del baño y fue a comerse de forma rápida su desayuno, no iría loco y hambriento a la escuela, eso no era bueno para su salud y si este fuera un día como cualquier otro, tal vez no hubiera comido, pero este no era un día como cualquier otro. Así que tomó sus cosas y se fue con Asuka, corriendo hasta la escuela, su otro yo también corría, mucho más rápido.

—"Este va a ser un largo día"—. Pensó Shinji mientras seguía corriendo sin poder dejar de ver a su otro yo. ¿Por qué le pasaban estas desgracias?

—"Shinji estaba hablando solo en el baño… ¿O es que estaba haciendo otra cosa?"—. Asuka se sonrojo y agitó la cabeza para separar esos pensamientos pervertidos y seguir observando al piloto del EVA 01. —"No importa, de todas formas es muy raro, Shinji no habla solo… que yo sepa"—. En eso, Shinji se detiene de golpe, causando que Asuka choque con su espalda. — ¿¡Qué pasa?! ¿¡Por qué te detienes?! ¡Idiota!

— ¿Hoy no teníamos pruebas de sincronización?—. Asuka recapacitó pero se levantó para ponerse en su típica pose de regaño.

—**Ahí va tu cariñito. **

— ¿¡Por qué no dices eso más temprano?! ¡Idiota!

—Lo siento, Asuka. No recordé eso—. Dijo apenado, sólo se ganó una mirada asesina de parte de Asuka y algunos insultos en alemán.

— **¡Oye! Dile que por qué diablos ella no se acordó, digo, eres su esclavo y todo pero ella debería de hacer ALGO, ¿no crees?**

—"¿Qué te hace pensar que soy su esclavo?"

—**Por favor, ¡hasta un ciego se daría cuenta!—**. Shinji miró a otro lado con disgusto, la verdad era incómoda pero no quería confrontar a Asuka y menos cuando estaba enojada. **— ¡No tengas miedo! Esto ya no puede empeorar más, díselo—. **Eso se escuchó bastante cuerdo y bien dicho.

— ¿Y tú, Asuka?

— ¿Yo qué?—. Preguntó tajantemente. Shinji quiso detenerse pero su clon le sonrío y le incitó a seguir. — ¿Yo qué, tercer niño?

— ¿Por qué no te acordaste tú?

— ¿¡Qué?!

—Lo que escuchaste, ¿o te lo tengo que repetir? Ni que estuvieras tan ocupada, Asuka.

— ¿¡Y tú si lo estás?!—. Shinji vio la mirada de: "te voy a golpear. Fuerte" de Asuka, que venía con el paquete especial Asuka, pero no esta vez o eso quería pensar.

— ¡Sí, lo estoy! Te hago el desayuno todos los días y soy el que lava los trastes, y debo escoger un buen desayuno porque si no, ¡me matarías! Tengo más responsabilidades que tú, Asuka.

— ¿Insinúas que es culpa mía?—. Dijo apretando los dientes.

— **¡Afírmalo!**

—No lo insinúo, ¡es tu culpa! Eres una irresponsable, igual que Misato-san.

— ¿¡Qué?!—. Shinji tenía miedo pero lo ocultó muy bien, mientras Asuka tenía su orgullo golpeado. —"¿¡Incluso me comparó con Misato?! ¿¡Cómo se atreve?!"

Obvio, todo terminó en un golpe para Shinji y ambos siguieron su camino hacia los cuarteles de NERV, pero esta vez, ese golpe había valido la pena, había cacheteado a Asuka Langley Soryu con guante blanco, ¡qué bien se sentía Shinji!

Tal vez este día no sería tan malo, solo tal vez, podría disfrutarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo más de mi fic, veo que a alguien le gustó Akira, espero que esto lo disfruten, porque es más largo que los demás capítulos.**

**Disfruten y... ¡A leer!**

**Y gracias por el review, como siempre.**

**NOTA: Ahora los errores están corregidos. **

* * *

**Felicidades.**

Akira siguió observando a Shinji, lo seguía hacia donde fuera, en las instalaciones de NERV. Shinji se sintió nervioso por ese hecho, ¿y si Ritsuko descubría el hecho de que Akira existía? ¿Lo meterían a un manicomio? Eso ya sería demasiado para su corta vida, si con personas "cuerdas" se sentía mal, con personas locas le iría mucho peor.

Así que dejó esos pensamientos con facilidad y se metió a su entry plug para hacer las pruebas de sincronización.

—Muy bien, pilotos, es hora de empezar la prueba—. Anunció Ritsuko.

—"¡Bien! Ya verán todos, Asuka Langley va a ser la mejor"—. Pensó para sí misma, Asuka. Mientras cerraba los ojos para empezar a concentrarse, al igual que los demás.

—"Esto no es bueno, ¡me acompañaste hasta aquí!"—. Se dirigió a Akira, ahora Shinji también vestía el plug suit, no solo su copia.

**— ¿Ya quieres que me vaya?—**. Dijo con ojos llorosos, luego suspiró y lo vio con odio. **—Está bien, iré a suicidarme, ¡mal hermano!—**. Shinji negó con la cabeza.

—"No quise decir eso, A… Akira. No te suicides".

**—Bueno, te perdono. De todas formas, no lo hubiera hecho. **

—Shinji-kun—. Habló Misato por el comunicador. — ¿Sucede algo?

—No, todo está bien, Misato-san. Es solo que no puedo concentrarme.

—Sigue intentando—. Luego la comunicación entró en pausa. Shinji comenzó a subir su nivel sincronización, escaló desde el 40% hasta el 50% y siguió subiendo un poco más lento desde ahí. ¿La razón? Akira le había dicho que pensara en una canción que le gustara de su SDAT y él la empezó a tararear en frente de Shinji. Misato observó como Shinji movía un poco la cabeza mientras su nivel de sincronización seguía subiendo.

— ¡Muy bien, Shinji-kun!—. Le dijo Misato. —Sigue así y superarás a Asuka.

—"¿¡Qué?! ¿Shinji? ¿Superarme? ¡No lo permitiré, no puedo perder!"—. Se animó ella misma ante la situación adversa que se le presentó. Así era Asuka, siempre apoyándose ella misma, sintiéndose la más fuerte, la mejor piloto de EVA del mundo. Así era ella, no podía evitarlo, se lo había autoimpuesto: sería la mejor, le costará lo que costará y no lloraría jamás.

Shinji seguía concentrado y feliz por lo que había dicho Misato, Asuka ni pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, pero su compañero dejó de tararear la canción, por lo que Shinji siguió por su cuenta en su mente.

**—Hey, Shinji—. **Dijo como aquel que dice un secreto al oído. **—Shinji, ¿ya te diste de cuenta?**

—"¿De qué? Estoy intentando concentrarme"—. Dijo con suma seriedad, en su mente.

**— ¿No lo has hecho? ¿Cómo no lo vas a saber?—. **Dijo de forma pícara.

—"¿¡De qué?!"

**— ¿Cómo que de qué? Ya sabes, ¡los pechos de Asuka están más grandes, por supuesto!—. **Akira se comenzó a reír en su cara. Shinji enrojeció y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su concentración se fue ahí mismo al diablo y volteó a otro lado.

— ¡Shinji-kun!—. Interrumpió Misato. — ¿Qué pasó? Ya casi superabas a Asuka—. En ese momento, en la pantalla, Asuka sonrío triunfante: la número uno no era otro más que ella.

—"¡Idiota! No digas eso"—. Sonó apenado desde su mente, Akira paró de reírse y le sonrío.

**— ¡Cállate! Bien que te gusta esta información, ¿no es así? **

—"No… no pienso en cosas pervertidas"—. Y se sonrojó aún más.

**— ¿En serio? Entonces, ¿por qué te sonrojas? Cielos, Shinji, eres todo un caso. **

—"Yo… ¡Yo no estoy pensando en los grandes pechos de Asuka!"—. Pero era todo lo contrario. Para Akira, Shinji era un libro abierto, podía saber todo lo que estaba pensando e imaginando. A Shinji le vinieron imágenes de hace unos momentos, cuando vio a Asuka en su plug suit, se preguntaba si en verdad habían crecido. Pero dejó esos pensamientos de lado, como siempre.

* * *

Las pruebas terminaron y fueron a darse un baño por todo ese LCL que quedaba en sus cuerpos, por lo que había de tomarse un baño para que no quedará nada de eso en sus cuerpos. Shinji se estaba bañando pero apareció Akira y él pegó un brinco.

— ¿¡Qué haces aquí?!

**— ¡Shh! Van a creer que estás loco, ¡baja la voz!**

—Lo siento—. Dijo en voz baja.

**—Ya, ya, no importa. Hey, ¡vámonos de pinta (Irse sin permiso)!—. **Anunció feliz. Shinji se opuso a esta brillante idea.

—No puedo hacer eso—. Dijo en voz baja mientras seguía bañándose. —No es buena idea.

**— ¡Vamos! ¿Acaso quieres ver a Asuka de nuevo? **

—Pues… no lo sé.

**—Yo sé que quisieras tomar una cinta métrica y verla para medirle los pechos, lo sé, amigo, créeme. **

— ¡No iba a hacer eso!

**— ¡Shh! Idiota, te van a oír. **

—Cierto, lo siento—. Volvió a disculparse y a sentirse apenado.

**—Necesito mostrarte algo, vamos, anímate. Acaba ya eso, ¡vamos, vamos!**

Shinji suspiró y para callar los gritos de Akira de niño desesperado, se resignó y aceptó. Ni siquiera se bañó bien, seguía teniendo olor a LCL pero le importaba más no oír más gritos.

Shinji fue casi corriendo al elevador, vio que Rei estaba esperando por él. Cuando llegó, los dos entraron.

**— ¿Por qué no le hablas? Ella es la única que no te jode. **

—Ayanami.

— ¿Qué pasa?—. Preguntó con su típico tono frío, la chica de cabello azul y con piel blanca, Rei Ayanami era simplemente, una chica de pocas palabras.

—Yo quería decirte que… bueno—. Shinji se rascó la mejilla sin saber qué decir, Akira se golpeó con su palma. —Me estoy esforzando en pilotear al EVA…

**—Eso, empieza por ahí, sigue, sigue. **

—Y… casi le gané hoy a Asuka en las pruebas, tal vez… la próxima vez tenga más suerte y le ganaré. Creo que tú también podrías hacerlo, si te esfuerzas.

— ¿Si me esfuerzo?

—Sí, eso creo—. Dijo un poco convencido mientras Rei seguía dándole la espalda. Shinji se quedó callado y Rei se quedó pensando en esa palabra: "esfuerzo", ¿de verdad servía solo esforzarse o había algo más?

— ¿Te ha funcionado eso?—. Shinji tenía miedo de esforzarse debido a que él pensaba que todo lo hacía mal, Asuka tenía el mal hábito de recordarle siempre cuando se equivocaba, ya fuera algo minúsculo como olvidarse de las pruebas de sincronización, como si él fuera su alarma personal o algo así, pero eso es otro tema. Shinji dudó en decir sí, porque era la primera vez que quería esforzarse.

—Pues… yo creo que sí.

**—Dile que no pierde nada al intentar. **

—No se pierde nada al intentar—. Rei giró su cabeza hacia el piloto Ikari y sonrío un poquito, fue casi invisible pero Shinji lo pudo notar.

—Lo intentaré—. Y sin más, ella se fue. Shinji también se fue, ni le dijo nada a Asuka ni a Misato, y se fue de pinta hacia las calles de Tokio 3.

* * *

Anduvo caminando por ahí, Akira le indicaba donde seguir mientras hablaban de lo ocurrido, Akira le llamó "pillo" por sacarle una sonrisa a Rei, así fuera la más minúscula jamás antes vista, Shinji se reía pero se apenaba ya que la gente lo volteaba a ver como un bicho raro.

En el camino, compraron dulces y una soda. Hasta que llegaron a subir un edificio de hotel, hasta la cima, obvio de colados (Sin invitación), aunque al único que podrían pillar sería a Shinji. Shinji y Akira se sentaron en el piso a observar el potente sol y las nubes que lo cubrían por un rato para dar sombra y luego era destapado. La bolsa de dulces fue abierta y Shinji comió algunos.

**—Oye, Shinji. **

— ¿Qué pasa?

**— ¿Te gusta pilotear un robot gigante?**

—No me gusta, preferiría que otro lo hiciera—. Confesó con la verdad.

**—Pero no hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo, ¿no? **

—Al parecer no. Creo que seguiré piloteando hasta el final. No quiero eso.

**— ¿Y no te sientes genial al conducir un robot gigante? Es decir, eres más alto que todos—. **Shinji lo vio con una gota en la cabeza. **— ¿Qué?—. **Preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. **—También eres más fuerte y gracias a eso tienes más personas a tu alrededor. Entiendo que tengas miedo, pero… ¿Sabes qué? ¡De todas formas vamos a morir todos!**

— ¿Estás diciendo que no podremos derrotar a los ángeles?

**—No, estoy diciendo que de todas formas, todos moriremos algún día. ¿No estás agradecido?**

— ¿De qué?

**— ¡Por dios y los ángeles, Shinji! De seguir vivo a pesar de que un ángel puede matarlos a todos. **

Shinji meditó eso, antes quería dejar este mundo cruel, pero era verdad, peleaba porque quería vivir, ¿no? Si no lo hacía por eso, entonces no tenía idea de por qué lo hacía, aunque también quería que su padre lo felicitará por eso o por lo que sea, pero realmente no era eso, solo que no estaba seguro de por qué seguía viviendo. Akira lo quedó viendo.

—…supongo que tienes razón.

**—Si eso es verdad, ¿no quieres celebrar que vivimos otro día?**

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

**—En uno de tus sueños deseaste que el refrigerador estuviera lleno para hacer un banquete, pero no hiciste nada, ¡las cosas no se llenan solas!**—. La copia se levantó de un salto y le ofreció su mano con una sonrisa en el rostro. **—Vamos por ese banquete, amigo. De seguro que Asuka se desmaya cuando lo vea, ja, ja, ja. **

—Pero…—. Akira lo tomó de los hombros pero Shinji no sintió nada en ellos, pero intentó imaginárselo. Él sabía que estaba loco pero esto era prueba suficiente del nivel de su locura: no estaba tan mal. Verse a sí mismo sonriendo aun le resultaba raro, pero le inspiraba confianza que no tenía y eso le confortaba un poco.

**—Las cosas no se hacen solas, Shinji. Hagamos esto, confía en mí. Si esto sale mal, te dejaré de molestar, pero sí sale bien, me harás una promesa, ¿te parece bien?**

—Bueno, lo intentaré.

Shinji aceptó la mano de Akira pero se sintió ligeramente triste por no poder sujetarla, aun así, también aliviado, no estaba tan loco como pensaba. Sin perder el tiempo, fueron hacia un supermercado para comprar todo lo necesario para la comida, aún era temprano. Shinji compró bastantes cosas, después de todo, él compraba la despensa, Misato trabajaba demasiado o estaba ocupada bebiendo cerveza para poder comprar ella la despensa, por lo que Shinji debía hacerlo, su dueña, Asuka, también estaba ocupada saliendo con muchachos que los dejaría a media cita o haciendo… lo que sea que se le ocurriera, excepto ayudar.

* * *

Mientras Shinji compraba con dedicación los ingredientes con el presupuesto de Misato para el mes entero, Asuka estaba maldiciendo a Shinji por no estar ahí para poder comer y decirle en la cara de que estuvo cerca de ganarle pero fue suerte y ella era la mejor y… bueno, demás demostración de su orgullo. Misato estaba algo preocupada porque Shinji aún no llegaba y no había dicho nada, se había ido de pinta, quién sabe a dónde.

Hasta que Shinji entró por la puerta cargando dos bolsas enormes en cada brazo, logró entrar sin tirar nada y tiró las llaves a un lado y como pudo dejó todo en la mesa, Misato y Asuka, quienes veían la televisión, le quedaron viendo.

— ¿Qué es todo eso, Shinji-kun?

—La despensa—. Respondió sin voltearse y comenzó a sacar cosas de la bolsa, las dos mujeres se acercaron a la cocina, para ver a un Shinji tan concentrado que generaba impresión; sacando verduras, carne, aceite, pasta, salsa de tomate, sal, vino y demás.

— ¿Compraste vino?

—Eh… sí—"maldición, sabía que no era bueno gastar tanto dinero".

**—Tranquilo, ya verás cómo después se olvida.**

Misato vio que no se trataba de un vino de mala categoría sino uno bueno, ¡y hasta era importado de Italia! Misato vio la situación muy extraña y Asuka aún más.

— ¿Acaso hay algo que celebrar?

—No sé, tú dime, Asuka—. Shinji leyó las instrucciones de la receta que venía en la caja del espagueti.

—Eh…—. Asuka miró al calendario de la cocina pero no había nada ahí marcado como importante o día festivo. —"¿Por qué está tan serio? Es como si se estuviera esforzando mucho, ¿pero por qué?"—No lo sé.

**—Dile: es para ti, mi amor—**. Le dio Akira con un guiño. **—Y de paso le das un beso.**

—"Cállate de una vez, no sé por qué hago esto"

**—Bueno, dile que es un regalo porque de nuevo es la número uno, ya verás que le encanta. **

—Ya dinos, Shinji-kun. ¿Por qué compraste todas estas cosas?

—Pues… esto es para… ¡Se los diré cuando acabe!—. Se excusó para trabajar en paz, si le hacía caso a su otro yo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Asuka y no quería averiguarlo ahora. —Será una sorpresa, así que, déjenme hacer la comida.

Asuka fue la primera en dejar la cocina, Misato insistió un poco más pero al final, Shinji la regañó y la mandó a descansar. Shinji se puso a trabajar, acabó el primer platillo que fue sopa de miso, no hizo mucho pero el olor llegaba a la sala, donde Misato y Asuka miraban la televisión, el olor a comida las estaba torturando, ¡querían comer ya!

— ¡Shinji-kun! ¿Ya está la comida?

—Todavía no, apenas estoy empezando.

— ¡No es verdad, tonto! ¡La olemos desde aquí!

—Ya les dije que estoy empezando.

Shinji las escuchó suspirar y sonrío por eso, cuando acabó el segundo plato, que fue espagueti a la boloñesa, a Misato se le hacía agua la boca por el olor que ya estaba en todo el departamento y Asuka ya empezaba a desesperarse, los estómagos de ambas empezaban a gritar, el hambre es cabrona, sobre todo al oler comida.

— ¿Todavía no está listo?—. Preguntaron las dos, ya casi desesperadas, no soportarían mucho más esa tortura. Pero Shinji respondió de forma tranquila:

—Todavía no, ya falta poco, esperen un poco más.

— ¡Ah!—. Exclamaron con resignación. —Maldición.

Shinji dio una carcajada por eso, era la primera vez que pasaba algo así. Shinji hizo un postre sencillo para que esas dos ya no sufrieran tanto, el postre tan dulce y sencillo de Carlota (Delicioso), lo metió al refrigerador. Sirvió platos, dejó los platillos en la mesa; uno tapado y un recipiente con sopa de miso, tres vasos, dejó el vino en el centro, sirvió sidra y puso cubiertos. Misato y Asuka estaban a punto de desmayarse por su ansiedad.

—"¿Sabes? Creo que no fue bueno esto, gastamos lo de una despensa en un día y creo que no debí de escoger lo más caro".

**—Pero ya sabes lo que dicen: lo barato sale caro. Además esto valdrá la pena, no te arrepientas. **

—"Bueno"— ¡La comida está lista!

— ¡Ya era hora!—. Dijeron las dos y fueron casi corriendo a la mesa y aunque Shinji tenía sucia la ropa, vieron los platos servidos y la comida… la comida era la gloria.

—Shinji-kun… ¡Todo se ve delicioso!

— ¿En verdad hiciste todo esto?—. A Asuka le brillaron los ojos al ver la comida.

—Yo… sí, lo hice.

— ¿Y qué se celebra hoy?—. Preguntó Misato, tomando asiento.

—Eso no importa—. Dijo Asuka, observando la comida, Shinji sonrío al verlas actuar como niñas. Al ver esa reacción se sintió con seguridad, Akira le sonrío y le incitó a continuar.

—De hecho, no sé por qué pero… creí que esto te gustaría.

— ¿A quién le hablas?—. Preguntaron incrédulas.

—Todo esto lo hice para… ti, Asuka—. Las dos guardaron silencio y Asuka empezaba a sonrojarse. —Hoy… fuiste la número uno, Asuka, así que… ¡Felicidades!—. Shinji sonrío gentilmente y Asuka se sonrojó mucho más, Misato dio una sonrisa pícara, de seguro había toda una historia aquí.

—Aww, que lindo, Shinji-kun, haciendo todo esto por Asuka—. Misato le dio un pequeño codazo a Asuka. — ¿No tienes que decir nada al respecto, Asuka? Shinji-kun hizo todo esto para ti.

—Yo…—. Ambos pilotos estaban sonrojados y Asuka no quería mirar a Shinji. —Yo… Shinji, gracias.

Ese "gracias" le hizo la tarde a Shinji, Asuka se vio realmente linda de esa manera, como la Asuka de sus sueños, la Asuka que no le pegaba, que no lo trataba mal, esa Asuka de sus sueños, de alguna forma, se materializó en la realidad, así como el banquete, también se había materializado. Por un momento, pensó que todo era un sueño de nuevo, pero era una ilusión. No había excusas, "las cosas no se hacen solas", le había dicho Akira y era verdad: ¡Shinji había hecho todo eso realidad!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, espero estén bien. Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, que espero y les guste porque hay amor del bueno, XD. **

**Gracias por el review, Alex, no tiene mucho que me leí tu fic del chico mexicano que está enamorado de Rei en tu historia, espero continuación de esa historia porque está buena. Gracias por leer mi fic y no te preocupes, llegaré hasta el final. **

**Sin más, disfruten. **

* * *

**Reprimido.**

La sangre, necesaria para poder vivir, recorre todo el cuerpo, y el corazón se encarga de bombearlo por todo el cuerpo a cierta velocidad, casi siempre es constante a menos que estemos haciendo alguna actividad física. Pero también se acelera cuando sentimos algo tan fuerte que no podemos tomarlo y lanzarlo a un bote de basura, pues es intangible, detener la propagación del sentimiento es impensable, pues los sentimientos son inmedibles por cualquier medio matemático y del que puedas imaginar, el resultado de tener un sentimiento fuerte en el interior de nuestro cuerpo es el de bombear más sangre por todo el cuerpo de forma rápida.

Asuka estaba experimentando todo lo anterior escrito, tenía un leve sonrojo, otra cosa traicionera en el cuerpo humano: el de no poder esconder nuestros sentimientos con naturalidad, salen a la luz como se pueda. El otro hecho era que no quería ver a la persona que le estaba haciendo sentir de esta manera, dígase el piloto del EVA 01, Shinji Ikari, nombrado "idiota" por Asuka, quién estaba comiendo de manera "normal", como siempre, pero nuevamente su cuerpo humano le jugaba una de las suyas: estaba sonriendo mientras comía, Shinji lo notaba, pues ambos a veces se observaban, Misato miraba divertida la situación pero se ocupaba más en comer que en otra cosa. La comida estaba deliciosa y solo era el primer platillo: sopa de miso, faltaba el segundo tiempo y eso era otra cosa que solo ella sabía pero que lo tenía muy presente: tenía ansiedad por lo que seguía, por lo menos eso lo podía ocultar, pero debido a su intranquilidad por el revoltijo de sentimientos, Asuka comía más rápido de lo usual.

—"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hizo esto y por qué me hace sentir así?"—. Ella miró a Shinji mientras él no la notaba.

**— ¡Te está viendo otra vez!—.** Anunció Akira y Shinji volteó inmediatamente hacia ella, Asuka miró hacia su sopa de miso, de la cual ya casi no quedaba nada.

—"¡Maldición! ¿Por qué por él? Esto no puede ser, ¡no puede ser!"—. Ella ni tenía que tocar su corazón para saber que estaba acelerado solo porque Shinji la viera, sí, el amor puede ser muy peligroso si se intenta enjaular como un pájaro, no resultará nada bueno de eso, pero Asuka era, simplemente, la chica más orgullosa de todas, no podía enamorarse de Shinji, aunque ya lo estaba, más bien, no quería aceptar que lo estaba.

—"Justo ahora… ella estaba viéndome y no lo hacía… como otra veces. ¿Será porque hice esto por ella?"

**—Vamos, Shinji, no seas tan tonto, ella está sonrojada, ¡ella está encantada por lo que hiciste! Eso es más que obvio, ahora es cuando deberías de atacar a tu presa, meterla a tu cuarto y tener una noche muy especial, si sabes a lo que me refiero—. **Le dijo con picardía y dándole unos codazos en su costilla que Shinji ni sintió, mientras seguía mirando a Asuka y ella apartaba la vista. **— ¡No te claves!—. **Shinji acabó su comida ante ese grito. **—No debes quedarte viendo a una chica por tanto tiempo y menos con la mirada pérdida, es Asuka, recuérdalo. **

—"Lo siento y eso ya lo sé"— ¿Les gustó el primer tiempo?

— ¿Primer tiempo?—. Preguntó Misato con una sonrisa. —"Justo cuando pensé que no había más, hoy me estás sorprendiendo mucho, Shinji-kun".

—Así es, hice muy poca sopa a propósito para que podamos disfrutar del segundo tiempo—. Shinji destapó otro plato en el que había espagueti a la boloñesa y sirvió un poco para cada quién.

—Me sorprendes, Shinji-kun. De seguro que te esforzaste en hacer esto.

—Por supuesto que lo hice, Misato-san. Nunca he hecho este platillo en mi vida, así que espero que esté bien—. Misato probó el espagueti, por supuesto que estaba delicioso, Shinji era muy bueno cocinando.

— ¡Delicioso! Asuka, deberías probar esto, después de todo es para ti.

—Te felicito, Shinji—. Dijo con su tono de orgullosa y cruzó los brazos. —Al fin te decidiste a servirme una comida digna de mí, después de todo soy la número uno en las pruebas.

—Pero Asuka, Shinji-kun estuvo a punto de ganarte.

— ¡Pero no lo hizo! Él no podría superarme.

Asuka, de alguna manera increíble, y que tendrá resultados desastrosos después, se tragó todo su estado de "amor colegial" y volvió a ser la Asuka orgullosa. Shinji se sintió un poco ofendido porque Asuka, de nuevo, lo estaba maltratando, bajando su autoestima y diciéndole que jamás la superaría. Shinji estaba a punto de sentirse mal, pero Akira se empezó a reír mientras Asuka seguía hablando de ser la mejor y demás. Shinji vio raro a su compañero por esa reacción.

**— ¡Ja, ja, ja! Si hubiéramos querido la hubiéramos hecho mierda en las pruebas, esta chica me hace el día con sus tonterías. La próxima vez no te voy a interrumpir y luego nos reiremos de ella—. **Dijo con malicia. Shinji, por su parte, se limitó a observar a la chica de cabello rojizo; estaba disfrutando de hablar de su triunfo frente a Misato, también le pidió cifras sobre su nivel de sincronización y había llegado al 67%, a pesar de que no lo fue, Asuka dijo que había sido muy sencillo. En Shinji apareció una sonrisa de satisfacción y de convicción.

—"Ella está feliz"—. Concluyó, Akira levantó una ceja al verlo así pero luego negó con la cabeza y tosió para que le hiciera caso. —"¿Qué pasa?"

**—Bueno, ¿te arrepientes de hacer esto y de haberme escuchado por primera vez en tu vida?**

—"No, no me arrepiento. Me alegro de lo que ha pasado".

**—Justo ahora eres un espejo. **

—"¿Por qué?"

**—Mira a Asuka, ella solo habla de sus logros y lo orgullosa que está de ello, justo ahora acabas de hacer lo mismo. **

—"¿De verdad?"—. Shinji apoyó su mejilla en su mano mientras seguía viendo como Asuka continuaba hablando con Misato, realmente no le importaba de qué estaban hablando, estaba embobado con su logro y no podía moverse de cómo estaba por voluntad, todo era involuntario, Misato y Asuka se sirvieron vino y Asuka lo señaló con el tenedor.

— ¿Escuchaste, Shinji? Jamás podrás superarme en las pruebas, para mí son como pasar el rato.

—Sí, sí, tienes razón—. Dijo dando una pequeña risa al final, lo entendió perfectamente: Asuka estaba feliz y disfrutaba de hablar de sí misma como la más grande del mundo y a Shinji le gustaba verla feliz, así le costara un poco de su autoestima.

— ¿Eh? ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

— ¡No! Por supuesto que no, Asuka—. Ella gruñó un poco por eso y Shinji se rascó la cabeza.

**—Prométeme que harás caso de este consejo cuando creas conveniente, por favor—. **Dijo de forma seria pero calmadamente, Shinji recordó que había aceptado ese acuerdo si todo salía bien y vaya que salió bien, así que asintió levemente con la cabeza. **—Si la vida te sonríe, sonríele de vuelta. Si la vida te golpea, regrésale el golpe. Y si la vida se ríe y se mofa de ti, acepta esas risas, y verás que pasa algo increíble. **

Shinji no entendió mucho pero creyó que lo que dijo Akira era refiriéndose a Asuka.

—Asuka, tienes razón, no podré ganarte, eres muy buena—. Misato tiró los cubiertos y se quedó petrificada, ¿qué le pasó a Shinji? ¿El vino tenía más alcohol que ya estaba teniendo visiones?

— ¿Eh?—. Asuka no pudo asimilarlo al momento y después dio una risa orgullosa, pero que llevaba una pizca de nerviosismo. —Pero… ¡Por supuesto! Que bien que lo aceptes, ja, ja, ja—"¿¡Qué le pasa?! Él no diría cosas como esas, esto es más raro que hace dos días, ¿por qué estás tan raro, Shinji?"—. Asuka bebió del vino pero vio que Shinji sonrío pero se tapó la boca porque quería reírse, por suerte, la Alemana estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de eso.

**—Te dije que iba a pasar algo increíble. Oye, Shinji, el día aun no acaba, deberías seguir aprovechando. ¡Solo se vive una vez! **

Shinji asintió y la comida siguió normal. Shinji lavó los platos y Misato siguió bebiendo cerveza, Asuka caminó como zombi hacia el sillón, "algo está pasando aquí", pensaba la Alemana. Encendió el televisor pero realmente no le prestaba atención. Cuando el chico acabó de lavar, le quitó la cerveza a Misato.

— ¡Oye, es mi cerveza!

— ¿No quieres ver una película, Misato-san?

—Bueno… eso estaría bien. ¿Por qué estás así hoy, Shinji-kun?—. Preguntó con mucha duda, Asuka regresó al mundo real con esa pregunta. Shinji se acordó de Akira cuando él mismo se autonombró Akira.

— ¿Y por qué no?—. Respondió con normalidad y con una media sonrisa. Misato se levantó y le quitó la cerveza a Shinji, luego fue al sillón junto con Asuka.

—"Has cambiado, Shinji-kun. Desde que despertaste de tus sueños, hace dos días, no eres el mismo. Pero… esto no es malo"—Bueno, hoy no beberé… mucho, así que veamos una película.

—Espero que no, Misato.

La gran Asuka Langley no se sentía tan "genial" hoy, Shinji no parecía él mismo pero no había error, era el mismo idiota de siempre o eso creía ella. Siempre era aburrido y se entristecía con facilidad, tampoco tomaba la iniciativa para que los tres tuvieran un… buen rato…

—"Como familia… ¿¡Qué estoy pensando?!"—. Asuka no se la podía creer, ¿en verdad está pasando todo esto? Sí, solo que Asuka no se la creía, ¡Shinji no estaba huyendo y encerrándose como siempre!

Los tres buscaron en todos los canales pero si a Asuka no le gustaba, iban a otro y si a Misato no le convencía, pasaban a otro canal, hasta que le dieron dos vueltas a la programación y no se convencieron. Al final lo dejaron en uno de esos programas de concursos de preguntas y lo disfrutaron; cada quién intentaba responder bien, como si ellos estuvieran ahí. Era como una tarde familiar, los tres lo disfrutaron tanto que cuando se dieron cuenta, las horas ya habían pasado como el agua, ahora eran las ocho de la noche.

— ¿¡Ya son las ocho?!—. Dijeron los tres al unísono al ver el reloj.

—No lo puedo creer, si ni siquiera pasó una hora—. Comentó Misato, las horas habían volado, eso era señal de una única cosa: se había divertido.

—Ni siquiera sentí las horas pasar.

—Yo tengo hambre—. Misato y Shinji voltearon a ver a Asuka con sorpresa y ella se sonrojó notablemente. — ¿¡Qué?! ¿No puedo tener hambre?

—"Glotona"—. Pensó el chico, después de comer dos platillos, ¿Asuka seguía con hambre?

—Hice un postre para ti, Asuka.

— ¿¡En serio?!—. A Misato le brillaron los ojos. —Yo también tengo hambre, ¿hay también para mí?

—Claro, es para todos.

— ¿Qué estás esperando, tonto?—. Ella seguía sonrojada pero intentaba reprimir sus sentimientos, otra vez. — ¿Una invitación? ¡Sírvenos el postre!

—Ya voy, tranquilízate—. Dijo con pesadez, volvía a ser la sirvienta del departamento, pero no importaba, Asuka volvía a verse linda con ese sonrojo. Sirvió el postre y las dos chicas tocaron el cielo al comer.

—Delicioso—. Hasta las ganas de tomar se le fueron a Misato de lo rico del postre, Asuka estaba casi en las mismas.

El joven Ikari sonrío, hablaron un rato más y luego se fueron a acostar. Misato agradeció la comida a Shinji y durmió como bebé después de tremenda comida y después de ese dulce postre, no tardó casi nada en conciliar el sueño.

En otro cuarto, Shinji fue por su SDAT y se acostó en su cama, pensó en escuchar su música pero no apretó el botón de encendido al instante. Hoy todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena, de hecho, Shinji seguía con esas ropas manchadas de comida pero no le importaba estar sucio, era esa sensación de como cuando uno es niño y juega con lodo o juega al futbol y se mancha la ropa con una sonrisa. Shinji estaba feliz, desde que su padre lo abandonó, él ya no era feliz, su mundo se había vuelto oscuro y creyó que la vida ya no valía nada, que ya nadie lo necesitaba y que por eso era mejor estar muerto. Ahora estaba sonriendo por el día de hoy; por tener el estómago lleno, por haber visto a Asuka feliz y sonrojada, por ver a Misato alegre sin necesidad de usar la cerveza, sin ponerse hasta las chanclas, de poder haber tenido una tarde placentera, viendo la televisión, estando juntos… estando juntos. Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla.

—Gracias.

**—Cuando quieras, para ti siempre estoy disponible, Shinji. **

Pasó corto tiempo, Shinji se cambió su ropa por una playera blanca y un short azul, luego saltó a la cama y se dispuso a dormir junto con su SDAT, pero la puerta se abrió lentamente, él siguió con los ojos cerrados, esa persona se acostó a su lado, le quitó un auricular y se lo puso.

— ¿Asuka?

—Vine porque quería probar tu método de concentración, no te hagas ilusiones, Shinji, idiota.

—Pero creí que no lo necesitabas.

—Cállate, si esto lo hace más fácil, nos servirá con los ángeles, eso es todo—. Dijo de forma rápida y su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente. Ella estaba nerviosa pero era muy buena escondiendo eso, Shinji ni siquiera lo imaginaba.

La verdad es que ella solo quería pasar más tiempo con Shinji, no sabía por qué se sentía tan extraña, bueno, sí lo sabía pero se negaba rotundamente, ella no podía estar enamorada de Shinji y no podía demostrarlo, le haría verse débil, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo le iba a durar eso?

La cama era chica para dos, por lo que sus brazos estaban juntos y tan solo con eso, esa sensación cálida les hizo sentir bien, aliviados y extrañamente seguros. Ella quería sentir más de eso, Shinji puso Claro de Luna para empezar la noche, Asuka se relajó tanto que terminó durmiéndose. Él no pudo evitar sonreír por ese acto.

—"¿Debería despertarla?"

**— ¡No! Estaremos condenados si lo haces, si Asuka vino a esta hora es porque vino a quedarse. **

—"¿¡Qué?!"

**—No grites y sé un buen chico, ¿Qué no quieres estar con ella?**

El piloto solo pudo sonrojarse, sí, quería estar con ella, con esa Asuka linda, ¿quién podría resistirse? Shinji le quitó el audífono a Asuka con delicadeza para no despertarla. Dejó tirado su SDAT, no quería despertar a Asuka ahora, pero casi exclama algo cuando ella le abrazó; su cabeza estaba en su pecho y su mano encima de su estómago, ¡esto ya era demasiado!

**— ¡Abrázala, ya verás que le encanta! **

El joven Ikari dudó un poco pero él ya no podía resistirse más, además Asuka no lo sabría, ¿o sí? "¿Qué importa?", se dijo a sí mismo. La acercó más a él con su brazo izquierdo y Asuka abrió los ojos de forma instantánea y su sonrojo aumentó, ella no estaba dormida pero lo fingió para poder estar más cerca de él. Esa sensación cálida, serena y de seguridad estaba ahora en todo su cuerpo, pero ella quería mucho más. No era la única, él también quería pero no debía precipitarse, no sería adecuado. Shinji sonrío felizmente cuando Asuka lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

—"Asuka, te vas a enfurecer".

Él también la juntó más hacia su cuerpo, Akira le aplaudió y después se acostó en el piso. Shinji ni lo escuchó, se había ido a otra dimensión o algo parecido, en el que solo existía él, la cama y Asuka. Hablando de ella, ¿qué más esperaba? Ya no podía y le costaría mucho si lo intentaba, este momento era prueba suficiente… no podía **reprimir **sus sentimientos y que bien se sentía sacarlos, aunque fuera solo con acciones, ella se sentía bien.

No podía ser honesta, no podía aceptarlo ni siquiera en sus pensamientos, no podía decírselo ni a ella misma, pero… ella estaba enamorada, por primera vez en su vida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Es corto comparado con los otros, pero dije todo lo que tenía que decir para este capítulo, que espero les guste, yo estoy impresionado de mí mismo en este, es la primera vez que narro tanto. **

**Disfruten y cualquier review es bienvenido. **

* * *

**Compañía.**

Asuka Langley, la autoproclamada mejor piloto de EVA del momento en todo el mundo, era una chica incomprendida, esto en gran medida por sus propias acciones, pero ella en verdad era muy especial. Un día podía estar feliz, al día siguiente completamente encabronada y después volver a ser ella misma, con su orgullo y fortaleza.

Siempre viviendo con falsos halagos, siempre creyendo que es la mejor, que no necesita ayuda para nada y que, de tenerla, debería de despreciarla porque ella era autosuficiente; no necesitaba de nada ni de nadie. Todo esto en teoría, ya que ella necesitaba de Shinji para hacerle la comida, necesitaba también que estuviera acompañándola como su perro para que no comiera sola, también necesitaba de Misato, para recordarse que ella no debería ser como ella pero también porque sentía confianza a su lado, era bueno tener una mujer en casa, Kaji no era mala opción tampoco pero realmente no lo extrañaba en ningún momento al estar en el departamento.

El departamento de Misato era casi un hogar, estaba lleno de anécdotas; tanto buenas como malas, y ahora con la siguiente escena, empezaba a llenarse de momentos cariñosos entre los dos pilotos que vivían ahí.

—"¡Oh, Asuka! ¡Te vas a enfurecer!"—. Shinji tenía miedo de lo que pasaría cuando ella despertara de su sueño, lo que no sabía es que ella ya lo estaba, él seguía con el rostro de color carmín y abrazando a Asuka con un solo brazo mientras ella ya tenía sus brazos alrededor de su estómago y la cabeza en su pecho. Pero el sueño ya casi vencía a Shinji y a Asuka hace mucho que la había abatido, gracias a lo bien que se sentía al estar con Shinji, ya estaba completamente dormida en su pecho.

Shinji luchaba por no dormir, solo quería seguir ahí, consciente y tomando el tiempo, no quería que esto se tratara de un sueño. Afortunadamente, no lo era, todo esto era real, Shinji quería estar así por siempre, se sentía querido y necesario; era lo que siempre había deseado.

Era la primera vez que dormían tan bien y era la primera vez que los dos estaban así de unidos.

* * *

Cuando uno es niño, todo es nuevo y muchas cosas nos parecen complicadas, de hecho, la mayoría de ellas lo son. Cuando uno es niño no se puede soportar la soledad, eso ni siquiera se imagina ni en las peores pesadillas, tampoco se tienen mayores preocupaciones, no hay dolor y hay muchos momentos alegres. Pero sería una vil mentira si todo lo anterior aplicara para todos los niños del mundo. Hay niños que son desafortunados y que tienen las más horribles experiencias que te puedas imaginar ahora, este mundo es enorme y la maldad no tiene límites, la bondad tampoco, pero hay demasiadas personas malas.

Shinji no había tenido una muy buena infancia, bueno, de seguro que la tuvo por unos momentos; su madre estaba a su lado y su padre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitara, él no estaba solo y no tenía una razón exacta por la cual quería vivir, él solo vivía porque podía hacerlo, ¿para qué quebrarse la cabeza en cosas sin sentido?

Pero las cosas desafortunadas suceden sin previo aviso: la madre de Shinji murió y tanto como Shinji como su padre cambiaron, y se alejaron el uno del otro, en vez de quedarse juntos y afrontar esa cruel situación, sucedió lo opuesto. En vez de soportar el huracán en conjunto, el más pequeño fue abandonado y tuvo que soportar el huracán que llegó a él. Pero soportar el huracán no es solo esperar que pase y se acabó, esa catástrofe también deja daños colaterales en una persona. Era solo un chiquillo, ¿cómo diablos iba a soportar algo así? ¿Cómo iba a aprender a confiar en otros si su propio padre lo había traicionado cuando más lo necesitaba? ¿Cómo iba a hablarles a las chicas si la única figura materna se había ido ya de su vida? Y lo más importante: ¿Cómo iba a elegir la mejor decisión si no hubo nadie que le enseñara?

Nadie merece pasar por ese dolor, ni por esa soledad, nadie. Nadie. Pero el mundo es enorme y las cosas desafortunadas nos pueden pasar a todos, Shinji no era el único. Asuka también, a temprana edad, fue abandonada por su madre; la mujer no le hacía caso a su hija, porque su "hija" era una muñeca de trapo. Tal vez, al ver eso y ser niño o niña, les parecerá un juego, pero hasta los niños saben cuándo algo es un juego y cuando no.

Y los niños son directos, no se guardan nada en esa etapa:

"Mamá, yo no soy esa muñeca, ¡estoy aquí, hazme caso!".

La mujer no duró mucho y terminó suicidándose, lo más desafortunado es que fue Asuka quien encontró a su madre muerta.

Quién no deja salir sus sentimientos, debe tener una buena forma de escape. Si no son las drogas o el alcohol, pueden ser tocar un instrumento o incluso trabajar. Pilotear el Evangelion fue la única vía de escape que le llegó a Asuka, endureció su corazón y se prometió no llorar, tomó ese boleto a temprana edad, pudo haberlo rechazado, pero… ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Solo podía ser fuerte y evitar a toda costa ser lastimada, no aguantaría otra muestra de dolor, tampoco quería nadie cercano a ella, pues si los llegaba a perder, tampoco lo aguantaría. Ella entendió que debía estar sola por el resto de su vida, pero… ¿A quién engaña con eso? Nadie puede estar solo, mucho menos los humanos, pues sus necesidades son… mucho más grandes que los de otros seres vivos.

Pero no todo puede ser oscuridad en la vida de una persona, hay buenos momentos y de vez en cuando, hay suerte y entonces ocurren milagros:

Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley Soryu se encontraron, se conocieron y a la vez no se conocían, terminaron viviendo juntos en el apartamento de Misato, y aunque Asuka alejaba a Shinji como se le ocurría y Shinji se encerraba en sí mismo sin poder hacer nada, se creó un vínculo. Parecerá extraño y un poco estúpido, pero entre ellos había una conexión casi invisible y sin embargo, fuerte, si no la había, ¿por qué seguían aguantándose?

Si Asuka quería alejar a Shinji con sus golpes e insultos, ¿por qué a veces era buena con él?

Si Shinji era ofendido y su autoestima decrecía por culpa de Asuka, ¿por qué se preocupaba por ella?

Era porque querían tenerse el uno al otro, pero ninguno quería atreverse por miedo, por tanto dolor sufrido, por esas cicatrices imborrables del pasado oscuro de los dos, nadie quería salir lastimado, pero había esperanza en ellos, por eso se hablaban y terminaban discutiendo, por eso pasaban tiempo juntos aunque uno saliera lastimado, por eso hacían tantas cosas que luego resultaba perjudicial para cualquiera de los dos.

Pero esta noche fue otra la anécdota, esa noche hubo suerte y sobre todo sentimientos encontrados, es por eso que estaban juntos; sus cuerpos compartían el calor, también los sueños; no habría pesadillas ni dolor.

* * *

Llegó el momento de abrir los ojos y aunque el jovencito no quería, tuvo que hacerlo, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Asuka ya no estaba a su lado, de inmediato volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—"Debí suponer que ella se iría… solo espero que no esté enojada"—. Shinji observó el reloj y eran las 6:50 de la mañana, volvió a taparse con sus sábanas azules y puso sus manos en su estómago, donde Asuka las había puesto, tal vez así podría imaginar ese sensación cálida de nuevo. De ese cariño demostrado, necesitaba y quería mucho más de eso.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que alguien llegará a agitarlo para que no volviera a dormirse.

—Shinji, despierta ahora mismo. Ya me cansé de llegar tarde por tu culpa.

— ¿Asuka?—. Shinji la quedó viendo con un sonrojo y luego sonrío, ella bajó la mirada al recordar lo de esa noche. —Lo siento, pero realmente nunca puedo dormir bien y… ayer… tú y yo…—. Shinji apenas y podía hablar bien, estaba tan nervioso de estar hablándole a ella, que tampoco podía mirarla a los ojos. Ella también no quería verlo, no quería mostrar sus sentimientos. Pero ya era tarde, se había mostrado un poco a Shinji en la noche, ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

—Yo tampoco… puedo dormir bien… a veces—. Confesó ella con voz baja, esto era nuevo para Shinji, ella nunca tenía miedo de hablar, así se tratará de quién fuera, ella nunca hablaba bajo. Pero con Shinji su fortaleza desaparecía y dudaba de hacer cualquier movimiento. Pero aunque dudaba de sí misma, no dudaba del chico, porque confiaba en él, recientemente se había dado cuenta.

—"¿Ella también?"—. Shinji no se esperaba esa respuesta, para él, Asuka era la chica más fuerte del mundo, pero ahora se veía tan indefensa y frágil que hasta él, que se consideraba muy débil, quería abrazarla y decirle: "aquí estoy yo". Pero Shinji no era tan fuerte, por supuesto que no. — ¿Dormiste bien, Asuka?

—Sí… dormí muy bien. Pero eso no importa, debes hacer el desayuno—. Dijo en tono normal y se levantó de la cama para irse, Shinji estaba asustado de nuevo, pero recordó las palabras de su otro yo. Así que también se levantó.

—"Asuka, te vas a enfurecer"—. Pensó él e incluso tragó saliva, pues la siguiente acción podría ser una mala jugada: él la detuvo agarrando su hombro. —Asuka… espera. Yo… si tú quieres, si no puedes dormir… yo podría hacerte **compañía.**

Hubo silencio, Asuka no se giró a verlo porque no quería que Shinji viera su rostro. Él lo había logrado, a pesar de que Asuka se esforzó, no pudo evitarlo; él había penetrado su barrera especial con la que alejaba a la gente, lo había hecho pedazos; esa armadura se había desquebrajado. Ella sonrío mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Shinji no sabía que más decir y pensó en que tal vez había hecho algo malo, así que soltó a Asuka.

—Gracias, Shinji—. Dijo en un susurro, pero fue escuchado, eso era lo que importaba. Ella salió de ahí hacia su cuarto para poder escapar. No entendía la razón de sus lágrimas, pero por primera vez, no quería que se detuvieran.

Era feliz y seguía sonriendo mientras lloraba, estaba orgullosa de ese "idiota" como solía llamarle. Tal vez ahora… ella ya no estaría sola.

Ella era una chica incomprendida pero tal vez, eso podría cambiar.


	7. Nota de autor

**Nota de autor. **

Primero que nada, para evitar malos entendidos y suspenso mal intencionado, no, esto no es para decirles que dejaré esta historia, por supuesto que no, esto es para explicarles un ligero detalle que debí de mencionar al principio, pero los que son escritores y los que no, me entenderán.

Cuando nos gusta algo y en verdad lo disfrutamos, no vemos ni el tiempo pasar, de hecho, ni nos sentimos cansados.

Hace un tiempo, tendrá unos meses, en otra sección de esta página, dije que ya no iba a escribir por un tiempo, debido a razones escolares más que nada; mi examen de admisión a la universidad será muy pronto y debo estudiar para ello, de hecho, solo me queda Mayo y después ya llega el examen.

Sin embargo, el amor a una historia a veces es más fuerte que las obligaciones y es por eso que he estado escribiendo esta historia de Evangelion que, simplemente, me he enamorado de ella, sé que suena cursi y tonto, pero esto pasa muy pocas veces y tal vez algún día se los cuente, pero eso es otro tema.

Con esto no quiero decir que habrá capítulo hasta que pase mi examen de admisión, pero sí habrá nuevo capítulo o nuevos capítulos cuando tenga un periodo de tiempo de descanso, es decir, en Mayo.

Es por eso y porque tengo exámenes en esta semana y la siguiente, es decir, las últimas dos de Abril, que no habrá capítulos para esta historia.

Lo siento por los que esperan nuevo capítulo, sé que he puesto las continuaciones día a día, pero es por lo que les dije: esta historia me ha gustado mucho y espero que ese gusto me dure hasta el final de la historia.

Y sobre todo, debo de dar gracias a las pocas personas que me han dejado comentarios, sobre todo las que me han dicho qué opinan de la historia en sí y cómo está hecha. Yo la verdad quisiera ver más opiniones, pero no se los voy a pedir porque estaría obligándolos a comentar o a rogar por ello, en vez de eso, si quieren decir algo, es cosa de ustedes, pero cómo diría un dicho, no me acuerdo de quién, que dice así:

"Que dos más dos sean cinco es una opinión que muchos compartimos, pero si alguien tiene una opinión diferente, que la diga, aquí no estamos cerrados a nuevas opiniones".

Así que hagan lo que quieran, yo por mi parte, les seguiré agradeciendo por compartir su opinión conmigo.

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia hasta aquí y por leer mi nota de autor, si es que la leyeron toda. Espero tener el tiempo suficiente que merece esta historia para hacer otro capítulo más, siento que me estoy enfocando mucho en solo dos personajes de la historia, así sean los protagonistas, creo que falta más interacción con los demás, pero ya veré que nueva idea surge de mi cabeza para esta historia.

Sin más que decir, nos vemos y saludos.

**Nota: Arreglaré los errores de los capítulos para su mejor comprensión y lectura, sé que se me han escapado errores por ahí. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, es bueno volver a escribir otro capítulo más para esta historia que casi llega a su final o al menos eso supongo. He hecho todo lo posible por notar mis errores y corregirlos, ahora mismo creo que todos los capítulos, excepto este, ya están completamente corregidos de errores. **

**Afortunadamente pude escribir antes de la fecha que había dicho, así que espero disfruten de este capítulo. **

**Sin más que decir, espero que les guste y ya saben, cobro 10 pesos por review, así que espero ganar algo hoy... ¡Ja, ja, ja! Es broma, cualquier review es bienvenido. **

**Saludos. **

* * *

**Miedo.**

Asuka y Shinji tuvieron una buena mañana, no hubo discusiones mañaneras, como siempre tenían, y Misato también despertó con buen ánimo. Notó el cambió entre los dos pilotos pero decidió no mencionar nada sobre ello para que la situación pudiera durar un poco más.

Shinji había descubierto el lado más suprimido de Asuka, su lado débil. Pero para Shinji esto no presentaba algo malo, todo lo contrario, era algo bueno verla sonrojada y de necesitar su ayuda, además de no tratarlo mal, de todas las cosas que descubrió sobre ese lado de Asuka, el que lo tratara bien le gustó mucho. Si ella mostraba más de eso a Shinji, él no se podría resistir a sus encantos y terminaría enamorándose de ella.

Y si de amor vamos a hablar, Asuka Langley no estaba nada lejos de estar enamorada de Shinji. De hecho, ella ya estaba enamorada de él, pero su orgullo y armadura no la dejaban aceptar ese hecho, pero lo que está detrás de su armadura, su verdadero yo, estaba cediendo ante Shinji y su amabilidad. Pero tenía que controlarse, la armadura ya estaba muy agrietada, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que se rompiera completamente de nuevo, justo como en la mañana.

A pesar de que la mañana en el departamento fue armoniosa y bien llevada, hubo algo que le disgustó un poco a Shinji y se entristeció un poco por ello. Akira no estaba, lo llamó en su mente pero no hubo respuesta, se limitó a pensar que la locura se había terminado, pero empezaba a extrañarlo; a sus consejos y a él, aunque Akira era él mismo. Shinji tuvo eso presente pero Akira era demasiado extrovertido y genial para ser él, por lo que pensaba en Akira como otra persona que jamás podría ser él mismo.

El día cambió en la escuela pues Asuka volvió a ser la de siempre, Shinji se sintió un poco triste por ello, él creía que algo había cambiado con lo de la mañana, pero Asuka volvió a ser como era antes. Definitivamente, él no podía entenderla. Aun así, no hubo tristeza en su corazón, por lo menos Asuka fue amable y hasta linda de forma sincera con él, incluso habían dormido juntos, eso era un enorme avance. Desde que se conocieron no se llevaron bien, pero ahora había esperanza de que podía cambiar.

* * *

De todos los estados emocionales que puede haber, es una lástima que la paz y tranquilidad tengan tan poca duración. El día de hoy, NERV encontró un patrón naranja y apareció otro ángel más; era una esfera gigante con rayas blancas y negras, por lo que se ordenó evacuar la zona donde apareció y es por esta serie de acontecimientos que Misato mandó a llamar a los pilotos para combatir al ángel.

Los Evangelion tomaron diferentes posiciones, cubriéndose con los edificios para que el ángel no los notara, llevaban sus armas para poder defenderse de lo que pudiera pasar.

— ¿Me escuchan?—. Preguntó Misato desde la sala de mando con los pilotos en pantalla. —Les he enviado la información que tenemos sobre el ángel, no es mucha pero es todo lo que tenemos. Quiero que se acerquen con cuidado. Deben atraerlo fuera de la ciudad y quiero que se cubran entre sí—. Explicó las medidas a tomar contra el enemigo. — ¿Me han entendido?

—Sí, señora—. Dijo Asuka con seguridad, además de cierta excitación; pilotear el EVA le gustaba mucho. —Lo tengo bien claro, yo lideraré esta situación.

—Asuka, debemos de trabajar juntos, es lo que dijo Misato-san.

—Así es, Shinji-kun. Todos deben de trabajar juntos.

— ¡Está bien!—. Dijo un poco enojada. —Si él te entiende tanto, ¿por qué no lideras esta misión, Shinji?

— ¿Qué?—. Preguntó con duda.

— ¿Qué pasa?—. Dijo con su altanería. — ¿No te sientes a la altura, tercer niño?—. Asuka impulsó a Shinji al burlarse de él de esa manera. Shinji frunció el ceño.

—Sí… ¡Puedo hacerlo!—. Pero el tercer niño negó con la cabeza un momento después. —Pero necesito tu ayuda, Asuka. También la tuya, Ayanami. Así que hagamos lo que Misato nos dijo y que no se diga más—. Shinji cortó comunicación.

—Después de todo te falta valor, te ayudaré entonces—. Asuka hizo demostración de su orgullo y después retiró la comunicación.

—Yo también te ayudaré, Ikari-kun—. Rei se mostró tranquila como siempre y también cortó la comunicación.

—Se comportan como niños—. Comentó Misato con un poco de enojo en su voz. —"Pero me alegra que Shinji no provocará a Asuka y que no se estén peleando. Espero que todo salga bien".

El EVA 01 se acercó más hacia el objetivo, con la ayuda de los edificios se cubrió de la esfera gigante para no ser detectado, aunque la esfera no tenía ojos, era mejor tomar medidas de prevención.

— ¿Ya están en sus posiciones?

—Aún no—. Respondió Rei con calma.

—Sabes bien que el EVA no se mueve tan rápido—. Dijo con disgusto mientras seguía avanzando, pero el cable de energía ya no daba más, así que lo desconectó y se conectó a otra fuente para seguir con su camino. —"¿Por qué no hay cables más largos?"

Shinji empezó a desesperarse un poco porque sus compañeras no se movían tan rápido como él quisiera, pero pensó en su otro yo, y en las pruebas de sincronización. Tarareó una canción en su mente para concentrarse y calmarse.

— ¿Están ahí?

—Ya no tienes por qué esperar más, ya estoy aquí, tonto.

—Ya estoy en posición.

Shinji no perdió más el tiempo, se sintió seguro de que ellas dos estuvieran ahí, por lo que disparó de su pistola hacia la esfera, pero desapareció ante sus ojos.

— ¿¡Qué?!—. Shinji no podía creerlo, ¡el ángel había desaparecido en un instante!

— ¡Shinji, cuidado!—. Le anunció Misato, algo tarde porque había una sombra enorme debajo del robot de Shinji. — ¡Está debajo de ti!

— ¿¡Es una sombra?!

— ¡Muévete!—. Advirtió Rei.

— ¡Muévete, idiota!—. Asuka dejó tirada su arma y corrió a rescatar a Shinji quién solo disparaba a la sombra sin tener efecto alguno.

— ¡No hace efecto! ¡No puedo moverme!—. La desesperación invadió al joven piloto, pero justo a tiempo y gracias a que esperó por sus compañeras, el EVA 02 lo agarró de la mano. Shinji vio en la pantalla a Asuka.

— ¡Voy a salvarte, idiota!

—"Asuka… ella vino a rescatarme, pero…"—. Ahora los dos se estaban hundiendo, Shinji se concentró y cerró los ojos con fuerza. — ¡No lo hagas!

— ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Eres idiota o qué?!

— ¡Te hundirás también!—. La unidad 01 tomó con fuerza la mano de Asuka y usando toda su fuerza la arrojó lo más lejos que pudo de la sombra. — ¡Debe haber otra forma! ¡Misato-san, por favor, ayúdame!—. Shinji terminó hundiéndose en la sombra.

— ¡Shinji-kun!—. Misato gritó como loca en NERV. — ¿¡Por qué no lo sacaron del EVA?!

—Los controles no respondieron.

— ¡Maldición!—. Misato abrió la comunicación con los pilotos restantes. —Asuka, Rei, regresen al cuartel.

La unidad 02 logró subirse a un edificio para salvarse con ayuda de su cuchillo progresivo, pero ante las palabras de Misato dio un golpe en el mismo edificio y parte de él se hizo pedazos. Misato no pudo ver el rostro de Asuka por la pantalla, pero vio que apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

—"Idiota… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"—. Ella apretó con fuerza sus puños, Shinji la había salvado pero el precio había sido él mismo y ella no pudo hacer nada para impedírselo. —"¡Yo podía! ¡Yo podía salvarte, idiota!"— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—. Susurró sin que nadie pudiera escucharla.

—La ciudad se hunde—. Ayanami abrió bien los ojos al ver que la ciudad estaba siendo succionada por la sombra, era como si la sombra fueran arenas movedizas.

* * *

Shinji hizo uso de lo único a su alcance y activó un modo especial para estos casos, por lo cual podría vivir por unas 16 horas como máximo dentro del EVA antes de que muriera, por falta de oxígeno. Shinji se dedicó a ver el radar pero no había nada, las baterías internas no le durarían mucho, él lo tenía muy presente pero aun así observaba, esperando que algo apareciera; fuera ayuda o el ángel.

Negó la ayuda de Asuka, pero no por orgullo como ella hacía, sino porque Asuka le importaba y no quería arrastrarla a este destino.

La cantidad de cosas que se pueden hacer en una hora son muchas, se podría hacer una lista larga estando en un lugar abierto, pero Shinji, dentro del EVA, no podía hacer nada.

El sonido sepulcral del silencio era escalofriante, lo soportó por un momento y buscó refugió en su mente; tarareando una canción. Extrañaba a Akira, quería escucharlo y verlo sonreírle sin razón alguna.

—Akira… ¿Por qué te fuiste? Te necesito, pero… me has abandonado. Sabía que ibas a irte pero… en realidad te extraño, me acostumbre a ti en un solo día. Pero sé que Misato-san vendrá a ayudarme, me rescataran con ayuda de Asuka y Ayanami—. Shinji sonrío y creyó en eso.

Depositó su fe absoluta en su tutora y en sus compañeras, pero las horas pasaron, Shinji empezó a tener hambre y sed. Las fuerzas se le estaban acabando y su fe también decrecía. Con 12 horas transcurridas en su reloj, la desesperación hacía aparición y el silencio ya casi dominaba su mente.

— ¿Por qué aun no llegan? Misato-san, Asuka, Ayanami, ¿dónde están? ¡Llevo doce horas aquí!—. Shinji intentó abrir la puerta de su cabina pero no tuvo éxito. — ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Misato, Asuka, Ayanami!—. Shinji gritó desesperadamente sin poder escuchar respuesta, después de tantas horas, hasta su voz le parecía nueva. — ¡Padre! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Alguien! ¡No quiero estar aquí solo!

Silencio.

Absoluto.

Él terminó rindiéndose y ni siquiera supo en qué momento lo hizo. Sus fuerzas le abandonaron y entonces se quedó dormido en su EVA.

* * *

Al despertar se encontró en un tren, el sol estaba ocultándose y se vio a sí mismo, pero cuando era niño.

— ¿Quién eres?—. Preguntó el joven Shinji.

**— ¿Quién eres? Pues Shinji Ikari.**

— ¿Tú eres yo?

**—Así es. El verdadero yo siempre se ha formado de dos yo; el Shinji Ikari que ven los demás y el Shinji Ikari que se observa a sí mismo—.** Explicó el niño con una voz fría pero inexpresiva. **—Tú le tienes miedo al Shinji Ikari que ven los demás.**

—Es que me da miedo que me odien.

**—A ti te da miedo que te lastimen**.

— ¿Quién es malo?

**—Papá lo es. El padre que nos abandonó.**

—No sé por qué lo hizo, tal vez tiene una razón.

**—Solo dices eso porque una vez te felicitó—**. Shinji recordó eso, ese día fue feliz, ese día su padre le habló por su nombre. Recordó que se decía así mismo que no valía nada, pero cambió eso por un recuerdo feliz, dígase el de su padre felicitándolo. **— ¿Vas a seguir pensando en esos pocos momentos felices?**

—Me basta con lo que me dicen. Con eso puedo vivir.

**— ¿Aunque te estés engañando?**

—Todos lo hacen, es la forma de sobrevivir.

**—Solo huyes de tus problemas, te encierras y tapas tus oídos para no oír y escapar de la realidad.**

— ¿¡Qué tiene de malo hacer lo que yo quiera?!—. Gritó mientras tapaba sus oídos.

**—Al final solo eres una herramienta inservible, eso es todo. Solo huyes y huyes, sobre todo huyes de ti mismo. No sabes hacer nada, por eso nadie te necesita—.** Shinji quería quebrarse y llorar por lo que decía ese Shinji.

—"¿Acaso será cierto? ¿Nadie me necesita? Padre… él no me ama. ¿Y Misato-san y las demás? ¿Acaso ellos tampoco?"

**—Nadie de te necesita, Ikari Shinji.**

—No… cállate… eso no puede ser… ¡No es cierto!—. Shinji derramó lágrimas por esas palabras, su autoestima estaba casi en los suelos mientras el desprecio de su padre y el de Asuka llegaban a su mente.

— ¿En serio le crees a este imbécil?—. Shinji paró las lágrimas y los sollozos al escuchar esa voz, esa voz que había querido escuchar hace un tiempo. Levantó la cabeza y volteó lentamente hacia la puerta del tren, que conducía a otro vagón. Ahí estaba él mismo con su plug suit, pero esa parte de él no era Shinji Ikari, tenía otro nombre para no crear problemas existenciales.

— ¿Akira?

— ¡Hola, Shinji! Dije que iba a enviarte una postal, lamento que sea de esta forma.

— ¡No dijiste nada de eso!

— ¿No?—. Akira puso su mano detrás de su nuca. — ¡No lo recuerdo pero estoy seguro de que te lo dije!

**— ¿Otra vez huyendo de ti mismo? Él no está ahí, él no es tu verdadero yo, Shinji Ikari—.** Le dijo el niño, el joven los miró a los dos, ya no sabía en qué creer. **—Ese tú no existe. Deja de engañarte, estás solo y lo estarás siempre.**

— ¡Cállate!—. Gritó Akira y se acercó al niño. —Deja de joderlo, maldito ángel, ¡él ya tiene suficientes problemas como para escucharte!—. Le dio un puñetazo en la cara pero su puño se quedó ahí y él salió volando y rompió el cristal de la ventana del tren con su cuerpo.

— ¡Akira!—. Shinji gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ver como Akira había salido volado sin razón alguna.

* * *

Fuera de su mente, el cuerpo de Shinji tuvo una leve convulsión y su reloj marcaba 15 horas desde que había quedado atrapado.

Durante ese tiempo, Asuka se sentía más culpable que nunca en su vida y muy enojada con Shinji, pero había tenido tiempo para reflexionar sus palabras y las acciones de su compañero, sobre todo cuando la alejó de la sombra. Asuka no podía enojarse más aunque quería hacerlo, también quiso hacer comentarios de lo idiota que era por no aceptar su ayuda, pero en vez de eso, se mantuvo callada, observando la esfera en el cielo y pensando en Shinji.

—"Debe haber alguna forma de salvarlo".

Sin embargo, Ritsuko dio la explicación del ángel y sobre la dimensión del Mar de Dirac, donde estaba Shinji. La única manera de rescatar a la unidad 01, a pesar de que se haría pedazos en el proceso, era dejar caer un montón de bombas N2 sobre la sombra y esperar penetrar en esa dimensión. Asuka y Misato vieron todo eso como una locura.

Por primera vez, Asuka tuvo la idea de que tal vez, no volvería a ver a Shinji Ikari, piloto de la unidad 01. No volvería a verlo triste, no volvería a verlo cocinar, tampoco volvería a comer su deliciosa comida, no volvería a escucharlo tocar su chelo, no podría volver a llamarlo idiota ni a exigirle nada y… no volvería a ver a esa persona amable, ni habrían más banquetes para ella por ser la mejor, como si eso fuera un regalo por sus esfuerzos.

Unas gotas cayeron en una almohada, ya era de noche y todo estaba oscuro, el silencio reinaba en el departamento, esta vez no hubo cena deliciosa ni hubo una tarde familiar como la última vez; no hubo risas, no hubo sonrisas y no hubo abrazos para ella, otra vez estaba durmiendo sola, a pesar de que Shinji había dicho que le haría compañía, ¿dónde estaba él?

Las lágrimas se intensificaron en cantidad y Asuka, para que nadie oyera sus sollozos, hundió su cabeza en su almohada.

—"Dijiste que me ibas a acompañar… dijiste que me necesitabas para derrotar al ángel… ¡Pero solo negaste mi ayuda! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste?! ¿Y ahora qué? El único plan que tenemos involucra casi matarte, ¿¡Por qué fuiste tan idiota?!"—. Asuka golpeó su cama y apretó su almohada con todas sus fuerzas. Pero después de un tiempo, la soltó. — ¿Por qué no estás aquí? No quiero… estar sola. No quiero… no volver a verte. Quero que estés aquí… conmigo. Shinji, idiota… yo… te quiero.

—"Ahora que no estás… sólo ahora puedo ser honesta"—. Ella sollozó y esta vez sí quería dejar de llorar, tenía **miedo **de no volver a verlo jamás, tenía miedo de que Shinji la dejará sola y ella no quería aceptar esa posibilidad, no ahora que admitía quererlo y amarlo.

Su tristeza la volvió pesada y casi a punto de cerrar los ojos, Asuka rogó en su mente:

—"Shinji, por favor, no me dejes sola".


	9. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, espero que el anterior capítulo les haya gustado. Este es casi el último capítulo, espero que lo disfruten porque es bastante largo y sobre todo, es emotivo. **

**Bueno, espero les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **

* * *

**Vida.**

El reloj de Shinji marcaba las 15 horas con 10 minutos, tiempo transcurrido desde que había sido atrapado por el ángel en el Mar de Dirac. El cuerpo de Shinji convulsionó en más de una ocasión y hablaba solo, como cuando estaba dormido, sumido en el mundo de los sueños lúcidos.

Shinji dormía con el poco tiempo que le quedaba, mientras que sus compañeras iban en camino hacia NERV para llevar el enloquecido plan de Ritsuko. Sólo Asuka y Rei, además de Misato, tenían la intención de salvar a Shinji, sin importar el EVA, pero ellas eran realistas y era casi imposible que Shinji fuera a sobrevivir la caída de tantas bombas y menos ahora que su EVA ya no tenía energía, Shinji no podría utilizar su campo AT aun si él quisiera.

Obviamente, Shinji no tiene ni idea de este loco plan para "salvarlo", de hecho, su encuentro con su yo de niño no ha sido lo mejor de este mundo. Han pasado las horas, él mismo lo ha visto, y ni una señal de Asuka ni de Rei para salvarle, él en verdad esperó que ellas vinieran por él, pero no había pasado nada.

Su yo más genial, Akira, había interrumpido la tortura psicológica entre Shinji y su otro yo más pequeño, pero había salido volando del tren, rompiendo el cristal de la ventana.

—¡Akira!—. Gritó Shinji con los ojos bien abiertos, esperando lo peor.

—**Estamos tú y yo, Shinji. No te engañes más, ¿qué no puedes verlo? Nadie ha venido por ti—**. Le dijo su yo más pequeño con una mirada desaprobatoria y con voz fría. Shinji volteó a verlo con miedo, esas palabras lo estaban torturando.

—No… ellos vendrán… van a salvarme…

—**Sigues engañándote, no hay nadie aquí. Sé honesto, ellos te han abandonado, ¿no te entra la nostalgia? No es la primera vez que te abandonan, acaso… ¿Puedes negarme eso?**

—"¡No, para ya! ¡No me hagas esto!"—. Shinji se agarró la cabeza mientras se ponía de rodillas, pensando en la mirada gélida de su padre cuando lo abandonó.

Más imágenes llegaron a su mente; cuando conoció a Misato, luego a Toji y Kensuke, a Asuka, a Rei. Sus rostros lo observaron de forma inexpresiva.

—"Ellos… no han encontrado la forma… ellos vendrán, lo que dices es mentira".

—**¿Sigues diciendo eso a pesar de tantas horas? Solo dices esas palabras dulces para engañarte, tratando de huir de nuevo, como siempre. Deja de engañarte…**

—¡Misato-san, ayúdame!—. Pero en eso, Misato le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a él. —¡No! ¿A dónde vas? ¡No puedes dejarme!

—**Misato no está aquí, Shinji. Mira bien tu realidad.**

—No… Toji… Kensuke—. Cada uno de los seres con los que había compartido su tiempo y cierta esperanza, le estaban dando la espalda a Shinji y se estaban alejando de él. —¡No se vayan! ¡Misato! ¡Ayanami!—. Shinji corrió hacia ellos pero descubrió que no podía ir, él corría pero no avanzaba. —¡Asuka! ¡Tú debes de entenderme! ¿¡No es así?!—. Ella se detuvo y Shinji sonrío por ello con alivio. —Dije que iba a acompañarte… eso no fue mentira, Asuka. No me des la espalda, ayúdame—. Shinji acercó su mano con cierto temor, esperando el rechazo pero con esperanza en que Asuka le prestaría su ayuda.

—Eres muy molesto—. Shinji se detuvo, a ciertos centímetros de su hombro. La voz de Asuka fue un poco desconocida para Shinji, tenía tanto… odio. —Estoy cansada de escuchar disculpas de tu maldita boca, solo te quejas, ¿siempre eres tan inútil?—. Ella se giró con una mirada gélida, sus ojos azules no tenían brillo alguno y él conocía esa mirada, era la misma mirada de su padre. Shinji derramó lágrimas y la imagen de la chica que lo había abrazado como un peluche hace unos días se quebró en su mente.

—Asuka… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice para que me odies?

—¿No dijiste que no había nada de malo con hacer lo que quisieras? Te odio, Shinji. Sólo juego contigo, me gusta hacerlo, ya lo sabes—. Asuka dio una leve risa. —No necesito a alguien tan inútil como tú, jamás voy a aceptarte, Shinji. De hecho, nadie podrá hacerlo jamás—. Shinji se arrodilló frente a ella, en ese espacio oscuro, Asuka le miró con desprecio mientras él lloraba.

—Patético—. Dijo ella con disgusto. Esa imagen se hizo pedazos y Shinji volvió al tren, sus ojos estaban oscuros, más de lo normal pero su mirada estaba perdida, además de que seguía llorando pero en silencio. Seguía arrodillado.

—Detente… por favor, déjame solo.

—**Hace mucho que ya lo estás. **

—¡Eso no es cierto!—. El pequeño observó como Akira trepó la ventana y corrió hacia Shinji para agitarlo. —Shinji, no escuches a este idiota.

—Déjame… no sirvo para nada… ni siquiera para morir, debo de quedarme aquí… olvidado por todos.

—Tú—. Akira lo tomó de su camisa y lo miró con rabia.

—**Ahora lo entiendes, no hay lugar para ti…**

—¡Anta Baka (Idiota)!—. Shinji parpadeo al escuchar esa frase, aunque la había dicho Akira, él lo había escuchado con la voz de Asuka. —Así es, Shinji, idiota, soy la única que puede pilotear el EVA 02—. Todo eso lo escuchó con la propia voz de Asuka. —Es verdad, no te necesito, ni a nadie porque soy la mejor, así es como soy, porque soy Asuka Langley Soryu—. Akira lo agitó varias veces. —¡Así suena la verdadera Asuka!—. Dijo con su voz normal, con la voz de Shinji y señalo al Shinji niño. —¡No como la grabación enferma que te hizo escuchar este tipo!

—Asuka… pero ella en verdad… ella siempre me trata mal, sería normal pensar que me odia.

—**Exacto, ella te odia, ella ha estado jugando contigo, Shinji. En verdad no le importas en lo más mínimo.**

—¡Shinji! Lo único que te separa de Misato y todos es este bastardo.

—¿Qué? Pero él es yo.

—¡No! No dejes que te engañe, él es el ángel. Está penetrando en tu mente, estamos en tu mente, por eso puedo tocarte. El único que puede derrotarlo eres tú, tenemos que pelear.

—¿Qué? No entiendo nada.

—**Es suficiente, ¡deja de engañarte! Él es una ilusión creada por ti, es otro de tus escapes, Shinji Ikari. **

—Él solo intenta hacerte daño—. Akira lo agarró de los hombros. —Quiere hacerte sentir mal y hacerte ver a tus amigos como enemigos. Yo te entiendo porque soy tú, puede que Asuka te trate mal, pero ella jode a todos, pero ella no es mala, solo es molesta—. Él le sonrío. —¿No es así?

—Eso creo… creo que Asuka… puedo hacerla cambiar, la hice sonrojar una vez—. Shinji se secó las lágrimas, el pequeño Shinji perdió su compostura y abrió sus ojos con impresión al ver esa acción. El jovencito hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Vamos por tu EVA!—. Akira lo agarró de la mano y saltó junto con Shinji del tren.

—¡Vamos a morir! ¿¡Por qué te hice caso?!—. Gritó Shinji.

—¡Imagina tu EVA! ¡Es tu mente, puedes hacer lo que quieras!—. Shinji lo intentó y sintió la presión de la mano de su otro yo, ahora podía sentirla y por alguna extraña razón, se sentía… protegido y confiado. El impacto nunca llegó pues la mano de su EVA lo introducía en su entry plug. —Te lo dije.

—No puedo creerlo, funcionó—. Shinji sonrío por eso, tomó los controles de su EVA y revisó toda la cabina. —Todo funciona—. Entonces Shinji vio un EVA similar al suyo pero todo de color negro.

—**Nada ha cambiado, todo sigue igual. **

—Eso está por verse. Shinji, tenemos que derrotarlo, podemos hacerlo—. Shinji asintió con la cabeza y se fijó en el enemigo.

—"No perderé".

La unidad 01 fue hacia su enemigo corriendo más rápido de lo usual y logró darle un puñetazo en la cabeza, luego otro en el torso, regresó a la cara y con ese golpe tiró al EVA negro.

—¡Dale duro, Shinji!—. Shinji preparó una patada pero fue detenida con una sola mano, el EVA negro sacó su cuchillo progresivo y se lo enterró en el estómago, en ese momento, Shinji se agarró el estómago, su camisa tenía sangre y el dolor era insoportable.

—¿¡Qué es esto?! ¿Sangre?

—¡Shinji, regresa a los controles!—. Shinji observó la pantalla y la mano oscura del EVA lo agarró de la cabeza y lo azotó contra la tierra.

—**Te lo dije, nada ha cambiado. La confianza que tienes es una absurda ilusión, no posees tal virtud. **

—¡No lo escuches, lucha! ¡No dejes que entre más en tu mente!

Las manos del EVA 01 tomaron el brazo del otro robot pero Shinji tuvo que gritar cuando sentía su cabeza ser aplastado cada vez más contra la tierra. Optó por una patada que alejó al EVA lejos de él y se levantó lentamente, eso fue aprovechado por su enemigo que le metió un golpe en la cara, en ese momento, la cabeza de Shinji también giró y sangre salió de su boca además de su nariz. Otro golpe iba a venir pero Shinji hizo uso del campo AT y alejó a su enemigo.

—Mi confianza es real… no es una ilusión, yo quiero salir de aquí.

—**No es verdad, tienes miedo. Siempre has tenido miedo y cuando te subes al EVA, también lo tienes. No estás seguro de nada, ni siquiera sabes… porque luchas. ¿Es por nuestro padre? ¿Es para que seas necesario? Qué triste, no saber ni siquiera porque estás aquí**—. La voz no era del todo fría, había cierta pizca de sarcasmo en ella. Shinji gritó con rabia.

—¡Cállate!—. Golpeó con velocidad a su enemigo quién solo se cubrió con sus antebrazos. —¡No sabes lo que he sufrido! ¡No puedes entenderme!—. Los puños de su EVA fueron detenidos por las manos de su copia oscura, luego le metió una patada que lo dejó tirado de nuevo, saltó encima de él y Shinji volvió a sangrar por la boca. Akira no encontraba qué decir ahora.

—**Nadie te entiende, es normal. Ni siquiera puedes entenderte tú, ¿cómo esperas que otros lo hagan?—**. La cabeza del EVA de Shinji fue aplastada por el pie del otro EVA varias veces, Shinji solo podía gritar de dolor y de su cabeza bajaron pequeños ríos de sangre.

—Shinji… no te rindas—. La cabeza del EVA fue tomada por la espalda y su enemigo sacó su cuchillo progresivo y lo acercó a los ojos del robot de Shinji.

—**Estás solo y lo estarás siempre. Nadie te necesita, prueba suficiente es que no han venido por ti, nadie está esperándote y nadie mueve un dedo por ti. Deja de ver ilusiones, Shinji—. **El jovencito gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando con el cuchillo progresivo le habían privado de la vista, su EVA sangraba y de los ojos de Shinji sangraron.

—¡No! ¡Alguien, ayúdeme! ¡Akira!—. El mencionado intentó agarrar las manos de Shinji sin éxito, pues ya no podía agarrarlas. —¿¡Dónde estás?!

—Aquí estoy, Shinji… no pierdas tu confianza, nada de esto está pasando, ¡todo está en tu mente!

—¡Pero me duele! ¡Me está matando!—. Shinji solo miraba oscuridad, ya no sabía que estaba pasando y la idea se apoderó de él: este era el final. Era su final. El dolor lo estaba masacrando, ahora ya no podía ver y ahora sí le daba la razón al otro Shinji. —"No hay nadie… Akira me está engañando, ¿cómo es que no puede tocarme? ¿Por qué no me ayuda? Ya veo… me ha abandonado, igual que todos".

—"Él tiene razón, no puedo ganar. Ni siquiera sé por qué peleo… si todo es en vano. Misato-san no está aquí, ni Ayanami, ni Asuka, ellas no van a salvarme, me han dejado solo. ¡Qué idiota he sido! No han movido un dedo para salvarme, a pesar de que confíe en Misato-san e incluso… salvé la vida de Asuka, pero… no sirvió de nada, sin importar lo que yo sienta, ellas en verdad… no me quieren"—. El EVA 01 fue golpeado, pisoteado y lanzado como muñeco de trapo en varias ocasiones, hasta que quedó ahí tirado en posición de cruz. Shinji había soltado los controles y los pocos momentos felices de su corta vida se fueron quebrando poco a poco. —…nadie… me ama… a nadie le importo… nadie me extraña… ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir? Incluso tú me has dejado, justo como mi padre, justo como todos…—. Akira derramó lágrimas, Shinji había dejado de gritar, hubo un punto en el que el dolor ya no se sentía pero su corazón estaba hecho pedazos y fuera de su mente, su cuerpo sufría de convulsiones y su corazón latía lentamente. Había pasado treinta minutos luchando por su vida y ahora todas sus esperanzas y deseos de vivir se le escaparon y solo quería morir. El cuerpo de Akira estaba perdiendo color, como si fuera a desaparecer. —Ya no quiero vivir… mátame, ángel. No es como si alguien vaya a venir, tampoco… me extrañaran mucho menos lloraran por mí. Soy demasiado inservible para eso.

—¿De verdad crees eso?—. El robot oscuro enterró su cuchillo progresivo en los costados del torso del EVA 01, Shinji no sintió nada ni siquiera se movía. —¿No quieres volver a verlos? ¿No quieres volver a ver a Misato sonreír sin necesidad de la cerveza? ¿Y Asuka? Ella se veía linda, fue amable y buscó tu ayuda, ¿vas a dejarla sola?

—_Asuka… si tú no puedes dormir… yo podría… hacer compañía._

—Shinji… le dijiste a Ayanami que el esfuerzo rinde sus frutos y que ella también podría hacerlo, podría vencer a Asuka en las pruebas si se esforzaba, ¿¡no vas a enseñarle más cosas?!—. Gritó en sollozos, sus lágrimas cayeron en la mejilla de Shinji.

El muchacho no dijo nada y el EVA oscuro apuñaló cerca del corazón del EVA, la camisa de Shinji estaba llena de sangre y Akira gritó de dolor.

—Me estoy muriendo, Shinji. ¿Acaso ya no quieres vivir? ¿No quieres volver a reírte? Si mueres… no volverás a sonreír, ni a cocinar, ni a comer. Tampoco podrás disfrutar de un buen baño, ni verás jamás el sol. Asuka, Toji, Kensuke, Misato, Rei, no volverás a verlos jamás.

—A ninguno de ellos… les importo… por eso no están aquí, no les intereso y Asuka… ella jamás va a ayudarme. Estoy solo.

—**Finalmente… lo has entendido, Shinji Ikari. **

Shinji pensó en su madre, nunca tuvo fotos de ella pero pudo verla por una fracción de segundo y él pensó en lo hermosa que era. Ahora por fin podría descansar, ¿para qué vivir? De todas formas, todos los seres vivos deben de morir, ese es el fin que todos comparten, Shinji no iba a ser la excepción, no había razón para seguir viviendo si de todas formas iba a morir. ¿Para qué esperar?

—Yo te amo, Shinji Ikari—. Akira casi se estaba desvaneciendo. —No me importa si eres útil o no lo eres, no me importa si eres fuerte o débil, tú me importas y en verdad te quiero, pero… no sé si tú me quieres, creo que no lo haces. Si no crees en ti mismo, nada funciona. Las personas siempre te abandonaran, nadie sabe cuándo moriremos, pero yo no voy a dejarte, soy tú después de todo—. Lo último lo dijo un poco más feliz. —Está bien, si no me amas, entonces puedes morir. Toma el camino fácil de la vida y decide no luchar por vivir, ya no sentirás dolor pero tampoco podrás sentir alivio, no sentirás tristeza pero tampoco felicidad. No habrá a quién odies, pero tampoco nadie a quién amar.

—**Te concedo tu deseo, Shinji—. **Levantó el cuchillo y lo dirigió a su cabeza.

—¿No me amas?—. Akira cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas pero el cuchillo no llegó, el EVA oscuro lo intentó más veces pero el campo AT del EVA 01 se lo negó.

—Shinji…

—¿Cómo puedo ser feliz si estoy solo?—. Preguntó Shinji con lágrimas rojas en su rostro.

—La felicidad no se comparte, tampoco la tristeza, ningún sentimiento puede ser compartido. La felicidad no es algo que puedas comprar, ya está dentro de ti, ¡no tienes por qué salir a buscarla en las personas!—. Akira lo tomó de los hombros con una sonrisa. —Deja de pensar en ti como una maldita herramienta, ¡eres mucho mejor que eso! ¿¡Y qué si nadie te necesita?! ¡Yo te necesito! ¿¡Y qué si Asuka te trata mal y parece que te odia?! ¡Ella está loca!—. Shinji no pudo evitar hacer una leve sonrisa por ese comentario. —¿¡Y qué si Misato es irresponsable?! ¡Ha tenido una vida dura, compréndela! ¿¡Y qué si nuestro padre nos odia y no le importamos?! ¡Que se joda! Tienes toda una vida por delante para pensar en él, invierte tu tiempo en personas que en verdad lo necesiten, por ejemplo, ¡en ti!

—**¿Aún intentas hacerte de ilusiones?—. **Intentó otra apuñalada pero el cuchillo se quebró al contacto con el campo AT. El EVA de Shinji extendió su mano hacia su enemigo y este salió volando hasta una montaña cercana.

—Yo quiero vivir, no importa si a alguien le importo, ángel, porque ya he encontrado a alguien que siempre va a amarme y que nunca va a dejarme solo.

—**¿Y quién es? ¡No existe nadie así!—. **La unidad 01 se levantó y Shinji se limpió la sangre de sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos, ahora ya no tenía heridas.

—Sí existe, lo estás viendo ahora mismo. Siempre me tendré a mí mismo, ahora lo sé, este cuerpo y esta mente son solo míos y es lo único que siempre tendré. Porque para quitármelo, tendrás que matarme—. Shinji frunció el ceño y por primera vez en su vida, le invadió una sensación poderosa, no tenía miedo, eso solo podía significar una cosa: estaba haciendo uso de su valor. —"No tengo orgullo, pero… vivo con la persona más orgullosa que he conocido hasta ahora. Asuka, préstame un poco de tu orgullo".

—¡Vamos, Shinji!—. La unidad 01 se acercó caminando hacia su enemigo que estaba retrocediendo.

—Esta es mi mente, ángel y aquí… ¡Yo soy dios!—. Aunque se cubrió, el puñetazo que dio Shinji quebró la mitad del brazo izquierdo de su oponente.

—**¡Esa confianza tuya no existe! ¡Solo son ilusiones!—. **Con un golpe perforó en el estómago a la unidad 01 pero no pudo sacar su brazo ya que la mano del EVA de Shinji se lo impidió.

—Si lo que creo es una ilusión, realmente no me importa, esto es lo que yo creo—. Shinji preparó el puño de su EVA.

—**¿¡Aunque te engañes a ti mismo?!**

—Sí, ya no me importa porque… ¡Yo quiero vivir!

El golpe fue tan devastador que hizo pedazos la cabeza del oponente, en ese momento una luz cegadora envolvió todo el lugar.

* * *

Afuera de su mente y de la esfera, los otros EVA estaban listos pero la esfera hizo movimientos extraños y fue notado por todos.

—"¿Será posible? Shinji… no puede ser"—. Asuka no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo y algo le decía que era Shinji.

—¿¡Podrá ser Shinji-kun?!—. Gritó Misato por el comunicador.

—Eso es imposible, ¡ya no debería de quedarle energía!—. Exclamó Ritsuko quién tampoco podía creer lo que sucedía.

* * *

Shinji se encontraba frente a su otro yo en un espacio en blanco, ambos con el plug suit.

—Lo lograste.

—Lo hicimos juntos, Akira. Eres yo.

—Cierto. Creo que ya no podré enviarte más postales—. Akira le dio un abrazo a Shinji. —Dile a Pen-pen que lo amo—. Shinji dio una carcajada por eso y Akira también. —Me equivoqué en algo.

—¿Qué?

—El amor sí se puede compartir, es el único sentimiento que se puede compartir. Muchas personas que te rodean lo quieren y lo piden a gritos, pero son gritos que no pueden ser escuchados, porque hay cosas que no se dicen, solo se sienten—. Shinji pensó en sus dos amigos, en Rei, en Misato y en Asuka. Sobre todo pensó en ella y sonrío levemente. —Ayúdalos, ellos te necesitan pero jamás van a decírtelo, no esperes eso de ellos, porque eso solo lo puedes sentir.

—Lo intentaré, gracias.

—Hasta pronto, hermano.

* * *

Akira se desvaneció en chispas blancas y Shinji terminó abrazándose a sí mismo, por fin lo sintió, ahora era libre de esa esfera y sobre todo, era libre de sí mismo. Cuando el EVA salió de la esfera y cayó al piso, cayó de rodillas y se abrazó a sí mismo.

Ayanami se quedó en shock pero sonrío al ver que el EVA estaba bien y con eso, Shinji también lo estaba.

Asuka agachó la cabeza pero estaba sonriendo y solo pudo susurrar: "Shinji, idiota…"

Lágrimas bajaron de los ojos de Misato y ordenó inmediatamente que rescataran a Shinji.

¿Y Shinji?

Él estaba profundamente dormido, abrazándose a sí mismo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, en paz, como si nada estuviera pasando, como si todo le perteneciera y él estaba feliz, más feliz que nunca en su vida. Estaba feliz porque estaba con **vida.**

* * *

**Creo que hice sufrir a Shinji más que nunca, pero era necesario para este capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Si quieren contarme ya saben como hacerlo.  
**

**Saludos.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hola, como siempre les dio un cordial saludo y dije que habría continuación en Mayo y en este día 3 de Mayo lo vuelvo una realidad.**

**Este capítulo no es tan largo como el anterior que espero les haya gustado, aunque no hubo review para saber qué pensaron, tal vez es porque no tienen nada en qué pensar, pero bueno, no importa, interpretaré su silencio, XD. **

**Espero que les guste, el cambio que hice en Shinji se ve reflejado en este capítulo y obviamente en el siguiente y de una vez aviso: el siguiente es el último de este fic, les dije que sería corto. **

* * *

**Amor.**

Pasó poco tiempo en el que el joven Shinji no sintió más dolor, ni angustia, ni tristeza, se había despedido de Akira, aun sabiendo que estaba dentro de él y que era él mismo, no otro Shinji. Shinji dormía con el cuerpo entumecido y con una potente migraña, aun así estaba feliz, era una combinación muy extraña.

La cabina se abrió y el muchacho casi despertó ante la caída del peso de una mujer. Era su tutora, Misato, quién lloraba y lo abrazaba, rogando que despertara.

—¡Shinji-kun!

—Misato-san…—"Quiero abrazarla pero… mi cuerpo… está demasiado pesado, ¡la extrañé y eso que no pasó ni un día!"—. Shinji intentó abrir los ojos pero estos le dolían, es ahí cuando dio un leve grito recordando cuando le privaron de su vista en su mente mientras peleaba contra sí mismo.

—¿¡Estás bien?!—. Misato se alejó un poco. —¿Te estoy lastimando?

—Pesas… está bien, quería… te extrañé mucho—. Shinji derramó algunas lágrimas, no podía ver a Misato peor sabía que estaba ahí.

—_Misato no está aquí, Shinji. _

—"Se equivocó, Misato-san está justo a mi lado. No me dejó solo, pero no podía alcanzarme. Yo desconfié… desconfío de todos, incluso de mí mismo".

—Qué bueno que estás aquí—. Sin más, Shinji volvió a desmayarse sin poder abrir los ojos.

* * *

Tiempo después los abrió y lo primero que vio fue el techo de ese cuarto de hospital, en los cuarteles de NERV. Se sintió aliviado de poder ver de nuevo, después de ese enfrentamiento y sentir cada herida y verla como real dentro y fuera del EVA, ni él mismo creía que estaba ahí o que estaba vivo, afortunadamente lo estaba, y todo gracias a él mismo.

—"Mi cuerpo aun me duele".

Eso lo comprobó al intentar levantarse pero no pudo, estaba cansadísimo y eso que no había hecho nada, pero quería salir de ahí, quería volver a su casa; era un departamento, pero era su hogar, y no podría pedir más, recién había descubierto que le gustaba mucho vivir ahí, aun con todo y errores.

—Tranquilo—. Rei estaba leyendo un libro y estaba con su uniforme escolar, pero se levantó y dejó de leer para mirar a Shinji. —Descansa, nos encargaremos de todo.

—Ayanami—. El joven sonrío al verla, como siempre seria e inexpresiva, pero así era ella y realmente a Shinji no le importaba eso. —Ayanami… yo… ¡me alegro de verte!—. Ella abrió un poco más los ojos ante esa oración. —Creía que… no volvería… a ver nadie, creí que me habían dado la espalda.

—Había un plan para rescatarte. Pero antes de que lo hiciéramos tú ya habías salido.

—¿¡De verdad?!—. Shinji se limpió las pocas lágrimas que salieron, se agarró la cabeza porque la migraña volvió de nuevo y esta vez con más fuerza, a la vez que cuando Ayanami le dio la espalda en su mente. —"Ellos nunca me abandonaron, en verdad… nunca he confiado en ellos, he sido tan desconfiado".

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, me duele un poco la cabeza, eso es todo. Pero me siento mejor al volver a verte, así como a Misato-san, pero me duele todo el cuerpo y me siento muy cansado—. Rei se sonrojó un poco por lo que había dicho Shinji, y él lo había dicho de forma natural, luego de ver las mejillas de Rei, él mismo se percató de lo que había dicho. —Pensé que moriría, pero logré salir.

—Es bueno que estés bien, Ikari-kun—. Ella se detuvo a un paso de la puerta y volteó a verlo. —¿Te esforzaste?

—¿Qué dices?

—Dijiste que… si yo me esforzaba podría hacer lo que tú hiciste en las pruebas. Por eso quiero saber si te esforzaste con el ángel.

—Sí, me esforcé mucho. Casi muero… pero no quería morir, así que me esforcé para poder vivir y volver a verlos.

—Ya veo—. Ella hizo una leve sonrisa y después la puerta se abrió, Asuka quedó al descubierto, al parecer había estado escuchando la conversación.

—¡Asuka!—. Shinji casi se arrastró fuera de la cama pero se cayó por eso. Pero Ayanami salió y Asuka entró para ver a Shinji. Ella claramente estaba preocupada pero como siempre, lo ocultaba de manera eficaz.

—Shinji, idiota, ¿cómo puedes ser tan torpe y caerte así de la cama?—. Shinji no recibió ayuda pero se estaba levantando con lentitud, esa voz era distinta a la que había escuchado antes.

—_Patético._

La voz de esa tenebrosa Asuka lo asustó más que la verdadera Asuka, el muchacho sonrío y dio una leve risa mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas.

—"Incluso vino a verme… ella se preocupó por mí"—. Shinji levantó la mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa y la vio directamente a sus ojos azules; reflejaban impresión por él y un poco de alivio, o eso era lo que podía ver Shinji. —Ya extrañaba eso.

—¿Eh?

—Asuka, te extrañé—. Ella se quedó en silencio y con la boca levemente abierta, el dolor de cabeza atacó de nuevo y las palabras hirientes y desgarradoras de esa Asuka resonaron en su mente; necesitaba descansar pero se estaba aguantando las ganas de hacer lo que quería.

—_¿¡Y qué si Asuka te trata mal?! ¡Ella está loca!_

—_¿¡Y qué si nuestro padre nos odia?! ¡Que se joda! Invierte tu tiempo en alguien que sí lo merezca, por ejemplo, ¡en ti!_

—"¿Y qué tendría de malo abrazar ahora a Asuka? Si la he extrañado tanto y además…"

—_El amor se puede compartir. Muchas personas te rodean y te lo piden a gritos, pero son gritos que no pueden ser escuchados, porque hay cosas que no se dicen, solo se sienten._

Las palabras de su otro yo lo hicieron llorar, él nunca se había puesto a pensar en el pasado de Asuka ni preguntó ni una vez por ello. Estaba encerrado en su mundo, pero ahora por fin había abierto los ojos a la persona que estaba en frente de él, aun así se sentía temeroso de que ella en verdad lo odiara.

—Shinji…—. Ella susurró, Shinji se levantó como pudo para sentarse en la cama y ella se levantó para irse, tenía que hacerlo o de lo contrario, su armadura se vendría abajo y los sentimientos de preocupación y ansiedad saldrían a la luz y eso no debería permitirlo.

—Descansa, me voy.

—¡Asuka!—. Shinji la abrazó y ella se sonrojó inmediatamente, él también lo estaba, la migraña seguía presente y su cuerpo le gritaba descanso pero él se negaba. —Me alegra que hayas venido a verme. Yo también quería verte. No estoy jugando, de verdad te extrañé.

—¿De verdad?—. Shinji se percató del cambio de voz en Asuka, ella habló de forma tímida y con voz baja, algo completamente inusual, ella enrojeció más. —"¡Maldición! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así por él? ¿Cómo hace eso?"

—¿Me odias, Asuka?—. Shinji tuvo la suficiente fuerza y valor para preguntar eso. Ella siempre lo trataba mal, lo insultaba y lo golpeaba. Es lógico pensar que Asuka odia a Shinji y ella se sintió culpable, sabía la razón de la pregunta. —¿Me odias?—. Volvió a preguntar, esta vez con voz más baja.

—No te odio, Shinji. No seas tonto.

Esto fue un alivio para el joven, el sueño ya lo estaba derrotando pero quería seguir abrazándola. Ella no correspondió, eso ya lo sabía, pero esperaba que ella lo hiciera.

—Me alegro…

Pasó unos minutos y Shinji quedó dormido, ella se percató y sonrió. Abrazó a Shinji y luego lo recostó suavemente en su cama. Ella derramó lágrimas y se acercó a su rostro.

—Yo debí de hacer… lo que tú hiciste ahorita, pero no puedo… no puedo hacerlo. También te extrañé, idiota—. Le abrazó de nuevo y sus lágrimas humedecieron un poco la almohada. Se quedaron así un rato, la armadura de Asuka volvía a quebrarse, pero no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos descabellados y su corazón le dolía, a pesar de que no estaba herida pero así se sentía. El amor era muy parecido a una enfermedad. —"¡Creí que no volvería a verte! ¡No quiero que me dejes! No quiero que vuelvas a dejarme. Shinji, te quiero. Te quiero pero… no puedo decirlo, ¡y estoy tan enojada porque no puedo hacerlo!"—. Ella se limpió sus lágrimas, ya estaba más calmada y se quedó viendo el rostro de Shinji mientras él dormía y ella sonrío. —"No te odio pero no te culpo por pensar en eso. No puedo odiarte, porque te quiero y no quiero que me dejes, ni que me odies, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo"—. Asuka besó a Shinji en la boca, él no lo sabría y por eso estaría a salvo, duró poco pero ella se sintió bien. Luego salió corriendo de ahí.

Corrió hasta salir de NERV, realmente tenía demasiado miedo como para mostrarle a Shinji sus sentimientos, ¿pero por cuanto tiempo podría mantenerlos a raya? Especialmente ahora que acababa de besar a Shinji, ¿qué tanto autocontrol sería necesario para poder resistirse a la fuerza de sus sentimientos? No tenía idea, pero luego dejó de pensar y se fue al departamento. Mañana Shinji ya estaría dado de alta y todo volvería a la normalidad.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hemos llegado al final, querido público, el final de mi primer fic de Evangelion. Realmente fue rápido para ser 10 capítulos, pero me gustó tanto mi historia que no podía parar de escribir. **

**Espero que les guste y que disfruten de la lectura, pues este es el último capítulo. **

**He pensado en hacer una secuela pero esta vez con Asuka como principal personaje, no sé si les gustaría leerlo, pero sí es así, verán un fic que se llame "Oxidada", que será la secuela de este fic manteniendo el mismo estilo de este. **

**Sin más que decir, saludos. **

* * *

**Camino.**

Shinji jamás volvería a ser el mismo, no después de haber permanecido en el ángel por tanto tiempo, sin tener comunicación con nadie y en un espacio que se comparaba al universo mismo. Ritsuko le hizo pruebas a Shinji de distintos tipos, tantas fueron que se llevaron casi todo el día. Shinji contó lo que había vivido: como se enfrentó a otro EVA parecido al suyo, como casi muere en batalla y cada una de las cosas que sintió, todo esto omitiendo a Akira, pues era él mismo. Ritsuko no tuvo sospechas ni dudas, Shinji estaba bien y solo necesitaría de dormir para recuperarse, para alivio del piloto, ya podía irse a su departamento con Misato.

Le dieron de alta hasta las 7 de la noche, Misato esperó desde que inició su rutina de trabajo y estaba contenta de verlo de nuevo, no pasaron ni 24 horas separados, pero de alguna forma, el tiempo se había vuelto mucho más largo en poco tiempo.

Shinji fue con Misato al auto, entró y se puso el cinturón, pues ya sabía lo que venía a continuación con Misato al volante. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y recordó la adrenalina que le hacía sentir Misato cada vez que ella conducía como si estuviera en una persecución policiaca o algo parecido.

Shinji se sintió mucho mejor cuando salió de ese móvil con ruedas, y juntos caminaron hasta dieron con el departamento, Shinji estaba feliz de volver, Misato lo notó desde el camino; tenía una sonrisa en el rostro imborrable. Shinji abrió la puerta del apartamento y después de dejar sus zapatos en la entrada, dio un paso adelante y anunció:

—¡Estoy en casa!—. Era raro ver a Shinji feliz, a Misato le pareció raro el gran cambio. Pero no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa con sus labios.

—"Acaba de volver de una situación que sería traumática para cualquiera, pero no parece afectado, sino todo lo contrario. Shinji-kun… cambiaste"—No te quedes ahí, Shinji-kun, entremos.

—Sí, Misato-san.

Ellos entraron por completo al departamento, Asuka salió de su habitación con una mirada seria. Misato prestó atención al intercambio de miradas de los dos jóvenes, ella quería ver lo que pasaría ahora que se habían encontrado. Asuka era una profesional, pero con Misato a su lado en el tiempo que Shinji no había estado, no ocultó muy bien su tristeza y su tutora lo notó pero no dijo nada.

—Asuka… ya regresé.

—Ya lo note, genio—. Respondió con sarcasmo y pasó a la cocina.

—¿Ya cenaron?

—Estábamos esperándote, Shinji-kun, aunque Ritsuko dijo que deberías de dormir, debes de estar cansado.

—No lo estoy, además quiero cocinar.

—No—. Shinji vio a Asuka mientras se ponía un delantal rojo. —No puedes hacer nada hoy, cocinaré comida real, no lo que usualmente haces.

Shinji sonrío, Asuka Langley estaba de vuelta, la que él conocía. De nuevo alzaba su orgullo por encima de todas las cosas y aunque había despreciado su comida, él sabía que era mentira, porque Asuka siempre ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos y su verdadera opinión la guardaba para sí misma.

—¿Y qué vas a preparar, Asuka?—. Preguntó Misato, apresurándose para ir a su cuarto y quitarse la ropa.

—Eh… pues… yo…—. Shinji dio una pequeña risa por eso. —¿¡Te estás burlando de mí?!

—¡No! Pero es gracioso, ¿no tienes ni idea de qué hacer, cierto?

—Cállate, yo soy la que va a cocinar, ¡deberías estar agradecido, tercer niño!—. Le gritó pero levantó una ceja al ver que Shinji ni se inmutó, al contrario se puso a su lado.

—Te voy a ayudar.

—Pero debes de descansar—. Replicó Asuka, pero sin gritar y con voz preocupada.

—Está bien, no me siento mal. Quiero ayudarte, además esto lo comeremos todos, debe de salir bien—. Asuka agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños.

—¿Crees que cocino mal?

—No. Bueno, no lo sé, nunca te he visto cocinar, siempre lo hago yo.

—Por eso quería hacerlo yo esta vez—. Dijo ella en voz baja pero Shinji estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo. Shinji se sonrojó y recordó otras palabras de Akira: "Asuka no te odia, solo es molesta". Él tenía razón y Shinji también, pues eran la misma persona. Antes, Shinji podía ver a Asuka, podía ver a todo el mundo y no entendía las acciones de estos. Ahora, Shinji observa y trata de entender las acciones de los otros, había estado ciego de las personas que lo rodeaban y ahora se arrepentía de no haber ayudado a Asuka o de al menos estar ahí con ella, aun si ella no lo hubiera querido. Shinji tuvo el valor para enfrentar sus miedos pero hacía falta mucho más para acercarse a ella; no quería lastimarla con alguna estupidez suya, no ahora que había avanzado tanto con ella.

—Gracias, Asuka. Pero te ayudaré, no quiero que lo hagas todo tú sola—. Ella siguió con la cabeza con la vista al piso pero asintió con la cabeza. Shinji fue al refrigerador y lo abrió para observar lo que había, pero el abrazo de Asuka lo interrumpió y se quedó detenido en el acto. Ella lo apretó con fuerza, su cabeza descansó en la espalda de Shinji.

—Me alegro… que vuelvas, Shinji. Lo que dijiste ayer… yo también, lo mismo que tú—. Shinji no tuvo que recordar mucho para saber de qué estaba hablando Asuka. —La comida de Misato sabe horrible—. Shinji dio una leve carcajada por eso.

—Sí, entiendo, debió ser horrible. Lo siento, me tardé demasiado—. Shinji cerró el refrigerador y se soltó de Asuka para voltearse y abrazarla él mismo. —"Nunca he confiado en nadie, sé que tú tampoco. Perdí la esperanza antes de poder intentar creer en alguien o en algo, por eso nunca había creído en mí. Hasta ahora"—No volveré a dejarte, Asuka. No lo haré, te lo prometo.

—¿De verdad?—. Preguntó con voz bajita y de forma tímida.

—Es en serio, te lo prometo.

La armadura estaba rota, al menos para Shinji, pero todavía quedaba puerta, pero el chico tenía llave, Asuka ya no estaba sola y ahora confiaba completamente en él. Juntos hicieron la cena, Misato no observó nada de esto, pues se dio un baño. En la noche, Asuka visitó a Shinji en su cuarto para pedirle que durmiera con ella, diciendo que no podía dormir, esto era una mentira pero ambos lo sabían y no les importaba en lo más mínimo, solo querían estar juntos.

Pero no todo es cariño y sonrisas, y después de una batalla de ese nivel, Shinji había quedado con heridas que no se curarían fácilmente y que estarían ahí para recordarle sus temores, porque él estaba muy lejos de ser la persona que soñaba ser: Akira.

Se produjo un cambio en él que impactó a todo su mundo. Se reía, sonreía, a veces miraba puestas de sol, ya no peleaba tanto con Asuka y estaba siempre cerca de ella en las noches, se esmeraba en cocinar y en las pruebas de sincronización, teniendo apuestas amistosas con Asuka y apoyaba a Rei a que mejorara, si lo hacía obtendría un premio: Shinji le haría su comida totalmente gratis, eso hizo poner a Asuka celosa pero a Shinji no le importaba, de hecho, le divertía.

Era más valiente, pero seguía teniendo miedo, de hecho, ahora era más grande, pues no solo se trataba de él, sino de sus amigos, de Asuka, de Misato y de Ayanami, ahora no solo peleaba por él, sino por todos los que amaba. Eran pocos, porque el resto de la humanidad no la conocía del todo, pero aun así pelearía también por ellos.

Por eso logró contener al EVA 03 cuando fue infectado por un ángel y logró traer de vuelta a su amigo, Toji, con heridas pero vivo y con un futuro, no quedaría en una sala de hospital por el resto de su vida. Lo logró él con ayuda de los demás EVA, sin que se usará el duumy plug y contra todo pronóstico, Shinji no se sintió mal, de hecho, hasta lloró de felicidad por su amigo.

* * *

Y después de ese hecho, nuevamente estaba descansando en el hospital, pues él se había sido herido de gravedad durante el combate, por eso ahora descansaba y reflexionaba de todo.

_La vida es como un viaje en tren. No es un tren fiable ni es bonito, puede fallar pero al menos el camino es bueno e incierto, todo puede pasar. Es un viaje que se disfruta y puede ser tan largo como quieras. Estarás confiado de ir, pues no viajas solo, tus padres están ahí contigo. En el vagón pasan muchas personas, ninguna se queda lo suficiente y entonces se bajan del tren y otras toman sus asientos, para volver a repetir el proceso. _

_Llega un día en el que tus padres se tienen que bajar del tren, aunque no quieran, ellos tienen que bajar y después de eso, estás solo. Te sientes triste y tienes miedo de los desconocidos, tienes miedo del tren y tienes miedo del viaje, así que te vuelves un solitario… y una persona que desconfía de todos. _

_Pasa el tiempo y cambias, después de ver a tantas personas pasar y verlas bajar en poco tiempo en el tren, todo cambia, hasta que en uno de esas transiciones, nuevos pasajeros llegan. Algunos son amables y te incitan a hablarles, porque pasar tanto tiempo sin hablar en un tren es imposible. Otros no lo son y tienes que hablar y razonar con ellos, es así como inicia una amistad. _

_Hay muchos pasajeros en el vagón y muchos tipos, así que también te encontrarás con solitarios que no serán como tú. Así como a mí me pasó; una chica subió al tren, subió sola y era muy callada. Yo me acerqué y le hablé, apenas me hablaba pero era un comienzo. Al principio no lo entendía, pero ahora sé que no quería verla sola. _

_El tiempo pasó y sigue haciéndolo ahora, no lo noto. Y no importa lo que pase, los asientos que dejaron mis padres están vacíos y nadie podrá llenar esos espacios, sin importar quién se siente en ellos. _

_Alguien más se sube al tren, es una chica con mirada decisiva y es muy hermosa. Pero también se sube sola, no la acompañan sus padres, pero a diferencia de mí, ella puede hablar con todos, no teme hablar ni está alejada del mundo. _

_Pero también es una solitaria, pero de otro tipo que hasta ese momento no conocía. Es de ese tipo de solitarios que, si le preguntas: "¿Cómo estás?" te hablaran mucho, pero no te dirán nada, no responderán a la pregunta, la evadirán con eficacia, y entonces ahora lo entiendo, habla y habla pero nunca dice nada de lo que quiere decir. Este tipo de personas son muy complicadas, es difícil hablar con ellas y mucho más, entenderlas, pero lo sigo intentando. _

_Sigo en este tren, ellos también. Ha pasado el tiempo y me alegra que sigan aquí, porque no sé cuándo alguno de ellos se vaya a bajar. Es triste pero sé que lo harán, lo bueno y lo malo es que no sé cuándo lo harán, me preocupa tanto que a veces solo pienso en eso y me olvido de vivir el momento. _

_Y después de que se bajen, si yo no me bajo con ellos, sé que vendrán otras, pero pasara igual que con mis padres, nadie podría reemplazar esos espacios, pero sí puedo crear otros, aun así, no quiero pensar mucho en ello todavía. _

_Ahora que miro a la luna desde la ventana de este cuarto, me entra la nostalgia. Y ahora imagino a esas personas que he conocido y todo lo que hemos compartido y lo que falta, no quiero que esto termine. _

_Ahora entiendo porque estaba en un tren dentro de mi mente, ahora entiendo porque estaba solo en el tren. _

_Así es como me sentía. _

_Solo. _

_Atrapado. _

_Pero ahora… ya no estoy solo, y ahora que no lo estoy, no quiero que ellos se sientan como yo me sentía, porque no es fácil estar solo, pero tampoco es fácil estar con personas, temes por ellas, son tan preciadas para un solitario como yo que simplemente no puedo ni quiero equivocarme. _

_No quiero estar solo otra vez, tampoco quiero despedirme de nadie ni que ellos se despidan de mí. Por eso, no importa lo que pase ni cuanto dolor tenga que soportar, quiero seguir en este __**camino**__, con ellos, hasta el final. _

* * *

**Gracias por leer mi fanfic, espero que este último capítulo les haya gustado mucho, tanto como a mí al escribirlo, no sé de donde me saqué tanto rollo en la parte que está escrita en cursiva, pero estaba bastante inspirado. **

**Y como ya es costumbre en cada fanfic que termino, es hora de darles gracias a ustedes como es debido. Así que: **

**MCAlex976**

**Netokastillo**

**Canelo**

**Le Cuack**

**Df**

**Aleksast**

**¡Muchas gracias por dejarme un comentario de lo que pensaban! **

**También agradezco a las personas que pusieron en favorite o en su lista de follower a este fic mío: **

**BlackAuraWolf**

**Ecaro**

**HeterofNone**

**Siftheads**

**alvarorom**

**nirodriguez**

**zeraltus1**

**Bl4ckD3ath**

**el yo de tu mente**

**Y sobre todo: ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia! Aprecio a los que entraron a este fic y lo leyeron, y a los que no, sus razones tendrán y yo las respeto. Este trabajo es para todos y si fue despreciado alguna vez, no importa, eso solo quiere decir que debo de mejorar más y les aseguro que lo haré. **

**Espero que les guste la secuela de esta historia que no será tan larga como esta, pero estoy seguro que lo van a dsifrutar, o eso espero. **

**Saludos y que tengan un buen día. **

**Nos vemos en otro fic. **


End file.
